Wojna o Sukcesję Lyttonu
"Moi poddani! Znacie mnie równie dobrze, jak wasi rodzice, dziadkowie i pradziadkowie. Jestem Imperatorem - waszym Ojcem i Tarczą, Stwórcą i Obrońcą. Wiecie że nic nie jest bliższe mojemu sercu, niż wasza chwała i dobro. Niemniej dzisiaj, właśnie teraz, obydwa te cenne pryncypia są poważnie zagrożone. Szalony Despota z Alfarii zaciera ręce, by położyć je na terenthumb|338px|Upośledzony update upośledzonego update'a upośledzonej mapy przedstawiającej sytuację w Ogygdze tuż przed wybuchem konfliktuach, które prawem krwii należą się przede wszystkim wam! Możecie myśleć że zagrożenie jest odległe jednak ono zbliża się nieubłaganie a im mniej robimy, tym bardziej ułatwiamy mu dojście do naszych granic. Dlatego dzisiaj mówię: Dość! Nie będziemy dłużej stać z założonymi rękoma, licząc na przyjacielską koegzystencję. Nadeszła godzina działania, czas, kiedy zostaniemy zmuszeni by posłać naszych mężów i synów do Alfarii. Będą tam walczyć. Będą tam ginąć. Będą zabijać cywilów i równać z ziemią miasta. Będą to robić tylko dlatego, że muszą. Bo jeśli my nie uderzymy pierwsi, zrobi to Biała Pani. To jest wojna obronna. Wojna sprawiedliwa." - fragment przemówienia Imperatora Netro Wojna o Sukcesję Lyttonu (znana również jako Wojna Siedmioletnia, II wojna ogygańsko-netrońska oraz I wojna globalna) - 'konflikt zbrojny mający miejsce w latach 80 - 87 r. Wojna ta jest najczęściej uważana za drugą największą w historii Ogygi. W hekatombę tą zaangażowane były wszystkie kraje z obydwu wysp (Yan-La nie zaliczano wtedy do krajów więc się nie liczy). Nazewnictwo ''"Co to kurwa znaczy że nie możecie ustalić jak ta cholerna wojna powinna się nazywać? Jestem Lordem Swabii, myślicie że nie mam nic bardziej ważnego na głowie? (...) No dobra, nie mam, ale i tak mnie to nie interesuje!" - Zodd, Lord Swabii Przez lata konflikt ten zyskał wiele nazw. Najbardziej powszechną jest właśnie Wojna o Sukcesję Lyttonu, nazwa ta jest zresztą powszechnie używana w podręcznikach historycznych w Zjednoczonych Prowincjach Ogygi, szczególnie w 8 pierwszych. Sami Lyttończycy również często odnoszą się do niej w ten sposób. W 9 Prowincji obecna jest również nazwa "Wielka Wojna Akajsko-Akajska" i "Wojna Siedmoletnia". Imperium Netro długo odnosiło się do tego konfliktu jako "I Wojna Światowa" bądź "I Wojna Globalna". Zwłaszcza to drugie określenie można wciąż napotkać w byłych Protectoriach Imperium. W Unii forsowaną nazwą jest "Sprawiedliwa Wojna Wyzwoleńcza", z oczywistych względów. Niektórzy badacze historii nazywają ten konflikt "II wojną ogygańsko-netrońską", zaliczając Niezręczną Wojnę i Wojnę Dwóch Koron jako odpowiednio I i III tego rodzaju konflikt. Taka klasyfikacja jest jednak często krytykowana, gdyż marginalizuje udział Holiemu, Lyttonu i obydwu Akaji w konflikcie. Przyczyny "Przysięgam nigdy nie wybaczyć Imperium Netro jego grzechów jak i uczynić wszystko co w mojej mocy, by utopić je w jej własnej krwii" - Lekter Trazym, Sensor i Marszałek Sił Lądowych Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. W cieniu dwóch rewolucji Lytton nigdy nie był szczególnie potężnym graczem - chociaż państwo to należało do najdłużej istniejących w historii Ogygi, jego historia wypełniona była okresami dominacji Rodionyczów, Celerrimów, Holietów, Ragnosian i Katharsis. Sam kraj również nie należał do największych a mimo to przechodził przez długie okresy dzielnicowych rozbić. Z tych wszystkich powodów, Lytton pozostawał przez wiele lat na pograniczu historii. W -60 r. Ery Światła w Lyttonie miała miejsce Rewolucja Oświeconych - uczeni Lyttonu, zainspirowani systemem panującym w Saphirze Ford obalili władającą krajem Dynastię Iroh-Romeor i wprowadzili rządy jakich nie widziała Ogygia. Nazwali je Magistrią, gdyż władzę w niej sprawowało Zgromadzenie Magistrów, parlament złożony wyłącznie z ludzi posiadających wyższą edukację, oraz rozmaite dyplomy potwierdzające ich wiedzę w zakresie rozmaitych nauk. Pierwsze lata Magistri Lyttonu były udane - większa część szlachty została pozbawiona przywilejów i opodatkowana, wzrost dochodów dał szansę na wzmocnienie granic a to z kolei ochroniło wielu zwykłych mieszkańców przed bandytyzmem i Katharsis. Z każdym następnym pokoleniem sytuacja stawała się jednak gorsza. Z czasem Magistrzy zaczęli się znacznie izolować od swoich poddanych, tworzyć wyidealizowane wersje rzeczywistości, wedle której byli z pewnością kochani przez prosty, niewyedukowany lud, nieważne czego by się nie dopuścili. Zaczęli snuć coraz bardziej oderwane od rzeczywistości plany, które kończyły się tragicznie po próbie wprowadzenia ich w życie. Władza oczywiście nie obwiniała za to siebie, a swoich poddanych, którzy z pewnością byli za głupi by zrealizować geniusz swoich Panów. Rozwijał się również nepotyzm - wielu Magistrów zaczęło wierzyć, że inteligencję można odziedziczyć, więc nie widzieli nic złego w wydawaniu swoim dzieciom wymaganych papierów. Po wielu dziesięcioleciach była tak tragiczna, że jedynie strach przed natłokiem Katharsis bądź atakiem Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi powstrzymywał lud przed wyjściem na ulice. Sami Magistrzy również obawiali się potęgi ZPO - do tego stopnia, że gdy na początku Wycięcia Zjednoczonych Prowincji przybyli do nich przedstawiciele Jedynych (nazwa drobnej szlachty z południa Swabii, która jako jedyna głośno stanęła po stronie Antarriego), by prosić o wsparcie, spanikowani władcy Lyttonu nakazali ich natychmiast wyrzucić. Przez okno. Niewiele im to pomogło w utrzymaniu rządów. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie posłuch wśród ludu zyskał Pyde Sphinks, adoptowany syn pary wieśniaków, która zginęła w wyniku zaniedbań Zgromadzenia. Mężczyzna był nie tylko silnym wojownikiem, ale i charyzmatycznym przywódcą, który był w stanie zgromadzić wokół siebie miłość i poparcie ludu. Jednak dopiero zdobycie poparcia Rodziny Richtofn, jedynego rodu szlacheckiego który wciąż posiadał sporą władzę w kraju, pozwoliło mu w 36 r. przeprowadzić Przewrót Rojalistyczny. Odebranie władzy Magistrom było niezwykle proste, gdyż nie zadbali oni wystarczająco mocno o swoją ochronę. Do końca wierzyli, że są kochani przez społeczeństwo. Po udanej rewolucji przywrócono Królestwo Lyttonu a jego władcą został Pydethumb|334px|Pyde I Sphinks (https://www.deviantart.com/dandzialf/art/Lord-260473690) I Sphinks, którego wydano za Dorpanę Iroh-Romeor, powszechnie uważaną za ostatnią przedstawicielkę poprzedniej rodziny królewskiej. Pyde był niezwykle kompetentnym władcą. Wzorem Białej Pani połączył Lytton siecią dobrze zbudowanych, stabilnych dróg, ustanowił pozytywne stosunki dyplomatyczne ze wszystkimi (dwoma) sąsiadami oraz odwiedził stolice każdego kraju w Ogygdze, upewniając się że wszyscy uznają niezależność jego królestwa. Nie oznacza to że był władcą bez skazy np. po ustanowieniu swoich rządów dał niesamowitą władze i przywileje rodzinom, które znane były później jako Cztery Wielkie Familie (Richtofn, Angrdy, Valentia i Grimes), które nie zapisały się w historii tego kraju złotymi literami. Niemniej jego największym problemem, była niemożność poczęcia potomka (a przynajmiej takiego, który przetrwałby dłużej niż tydzień). Miało minąć jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim problem ten zostanie rozwiązany. Kawałki układanki W 48 r. jedna z Furii (elitarnych konkubin-strażniczek Imperatora Netro) przeprowadziła w Deagoni pucz, zmierzający do obalenia i zamordowania Imperatora. Kobieta próbowała zamordować swojego Pana, jednak została przez niego powalona. Jej plan przejęcia pałacu również się nie powiódł i strażnicy zdołali odepchnąć Nieobdarowanych Zoyerów, których ta wynajęła do pomocy. Margona, bo tak nazywała się Furia, po wielu torturach wyznała, że cały pucz miał na celu obronę jej dziecka, które w tajemnicy urodziła innemu mężczyźnie. Wszystkie strażniczki Imperatora były jego osobistymi własnościami, więc taki akt mógł się zakończyć jedynie brutalną śmiercią kochanka i dziecka. Imperator nawet planował to zrobić, ale mężczyzna uciekł wraz ze swoim potomkiem do Jedynego Królestwa Akaji. Delegacja została wysłana i tamtejszy król zgodził się oddać uciekinierów, ale przewidujący mężczyzna wycofał się do tego czasu do Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Chociaż Margona zginęła okrutną śmiercią, jej mąż Jonitar zdołał przyczaić się w państwie Białej Pani i wychować tam swojego syna, Lektera. Całe to wydarzenie rozpaliło jednak w mężczyźnie ogień nienawiści do swojej byłej ojczyzny - płomienia tego nie było w stanie zgasić nawet morze Katharsis. Jonitar był w Teuto (miasto które zostało praktycznie zmasakrowane przez te stwory) w czasie Wielkiego Oblężenia, niemniej zdołał przebić się z dzieckiem na rękach do bezpiecznych terenów. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie w Ragnosie pojawiła się Angelica Fisher, Przebudzona, która przed pojawieniem się w Ogygdze była pracownicą amerykańskiej armii. Kobieta miała wyjątkowego pecha - jako Przebudzona wzbudzała niezdrową ilość uwagi, a w Ragnosie nastały czasy, gdy bycie na czyimś celowniku mogło zakończyć się jedynie tragedią. Miasto przechodziło niemały kryzys - władał nim Kori'an I Madar, człowiek równie niekompetentny co przekonany o własnej wyjątkowości. Mężczyzna ten spędzał całe dnie odurzony najróżniejszego rodzaju narkotykami oraz towarzystwem kobiet, podczas gdy całe miasto tonęło w korupcji. Wielu historyków twierdzi dzisiaj, że poziom rywalizacji pomiędzy samymi Wielkimi Domami był tak wielki, że tylko cud ocalił Ragnos przed krwawą wojną domową. Nie wiadomo do końca komu Angelica podpadła wystarczająco, by zostać brutalnie pobita i wielokrotnie zgwałcona, wiadomo jednak że ktokolwiek to był, był wystarczająco wpływowy by bez problemu wpłynąć na ragnoskich sędziów. Ciężko inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że sprawcy nie odpowiedzieli prawnie za swoje zbrodnie, podczas gdy kobieta została skazana za napaść i musiała ratować się ucieczką na okręt handlowy Imperium Netro, by ocalić życie. Nieszczęście szybko jej nie opuściło - w 51 roku wspomniany okręt Netro wbił się prosto w sztorm i po kilku innych, równie mniej przyjemnych przygodach, wylądował za Korzeniami Horyzontu. Dla większości oznaczało to wyrok śmierci. Angelica jednak, zdołała przeżyć. Żadne źródła nie opisują, jak zdołała wrócić do Ragnosa, ani skąd miała dokładną liste miejsc zamieszkania swoich oprawców oraz sędziów którzy niesłusznie ją skazali. To co zapisało się na kartach historii, to losy tych ludzi. Kobieta wyrżnęła wszystkich w pień, każdego w inny, bardziej groteskowy sposób. To co przeżyła za Korzeniami, zmieniło ją kompletnie - teraz nie tylko nie bała się torturować a nawet pożerać żywcem tych, którzy w jej oczach na to zasłużyli. Po fali brutalnych morderstw służby Ragnosa próbowały zlokalizować kobietę - skorumpowani mundurowi byli jednak wyjątkowo nieefektywni. Angelica nie tylko umknęła wymiarowi sprawiedliwości, ale zdołała nawet stworzyć własny, przestępczy gang. Stwierdziła jednak że Ragnos jest dla niej zamałythumb|320px|Helena Zodiak (https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60194419) - dlatego zamieniła go w piracką organizację, o nazwie Siedem Pieczęci. Już na samym początku swojej kariery zdołała okraść konwój morski Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Zarobione na tej akcji pieniądze wydała...w barze w Kalipso. Będąc w mieście widziała nawet na własne oczy Białą Panią, na której użyła jednego z ragnoskich Vril'la, Koordynatu. Każdy inny Ragnosianin który użył tej zdolności na władczyni Zjednoczonych Prowincji, natychmiast ginął. Kobieta przeszła co prawda przez krótki zawał serca, jednak gdy z niego wyszła, odkryła w sobie zdolność niemal utożsamianą z Białą Panią. Telekinezę. Teraz była gotowa, by wstrząsnąć wszystkimi wodami Ogygi, chociaż już nie jako Angelica Fisher, a Helena Zodiak. Helena Zodiak i jej Siedem Pieczęci wykorzystało trwający w Zjednoczonych Prowincjach kryzys(y) by atakować ich morskie konwoje, a nawet uderzyć w miasta na północy Alfarii, ograbiając gorzej bronione porty. Spośród 17 bitew morskich jakie w latach 59 - 61 im wytoczono, Siedem Pieczęci przegrało tylko dwie, a i one nie były jakoś szczególnie dotkliwe dla piratów. W tamtym okresie organizacja uderzała również od czasu do czasu na statki Imperium Netro, jednak po Bitwie w Cieśninie Siostrzanego Terroru, gdzie ciężarna Helena niemalże utonęła, postanowiono więcej nie zadzierać z państwem Imperatora. Siedem Pieczęci zauważyło również że Zjednoczone Prowincje zaczynają odzyskiwać siły, więc dalsze ich ograbianie wydawało się być nierozsądne. Uwaga organizacji skupiła się więc na Akajach oraz rodzimym Ragnosie. W tym okresie rozpoczynała się również kariera Lektera. W 58 roku, majac ledwie 10 lat, złożył pod wpływem ojca przysięga krwii. Chłopiec naciął swoją dłoń a następnie przystawił ją do ognia, powtarzając za Jonitarem słowa przysięgi. Tego dnia Lekter Trazym utracił swoją niewinność i stał się mścicielem, opętanym wizją zniszczenia Imperium Netro. Państwa które odebrało mu matkę. Chociaż był Sensorem, nigdy nie nauczył się poprawnie wykorzystywać swojego Vril'la - wielu jego późniejszych kolegów z wojska teoretyzowało, że Lekter chciał się jak najbardziej odciąć od wszelkich powiązań jakie miał z Imperium. Podczas gdy rozwijały się wszystkie opisane wyżej tragedie, w cieniu dwóch supermocarstw Ogygi rosła nowa potęga. W czasie Wielkiego Oblężenia Zjednoczonych Prowincji dziesiątki tysięcy Katharsis uderzyło również w Holiem (prawdopodobnie dlatego że stał im na drodzę). Holieci, chociaż przyzwyczajeni do walk z tym nieludzkim wrogiem, przeżywali w tamtym czasie kryzys jakiego nie przeżyli od dawna. Holiem zdołał się jednak obronić, by po odrzuceniu stworów stanąć przed sytuacją, jakiej jeszcze nie zaznali. Katharsis w Alfarii były osłabione, prawdopodobnie najbardziej w całej znanej historii Ogygi. Enklawy Śmierci wciąż istniały, jednak zamieszkujące je potwory nie były już tak liczne, a co za tym idzie, mniej niebezpieczne. To był czas, na który czekały całe pokolenia Holietów, moment w którym trwająca ponad tysiąclecie obrona mogła zostać zamieniona na skuteczny atak. Czarny Pan zebrał więc siły i szykował się na atak. Jednak w tym samym czasie na osłabione Katharsis uderzyły siły Roju, dziwnego, niezrozumiałego nawet dzisiaj gatunku istot, z którymi Holieci wojowali od stuleci. Rój był zdecydowanie mniej zróżnicowany niż Katharsis, był jednak przy tym znacznie liczniejszy i operował jak jedna, sprawna jednostka. Nowa Granica (nazwa Enklawy Śmierci leżącej przy Holiemie) zaczęła z wolna znikać, a w jej miejsce zaczęły pojawiać się kopce Roju. Wkrótce Trutnie zaczęły pojawiać się przy samym państwie Czarnego Pana. Wtedy jednak ruszyła machina wojenna Holiemu. W 66 roku rozpoczęła się tak zwana Sprawiedliwa Kampania, której celem było oczyszczenie terenów wokół ojczyzny Holietów z Katharsis oraz Roju. Wojna ta była brutalnathumb|Rysunek przedstawiający przedstawiciela Roju jednak wraz ze zniszczeniem ostatniego kopca w 72 roku przez Hektora Blakharta, Holiem mógł świętować swoje zwycięstwo. Rój został całkowicie wybity a tereny wokół ojczyzny Holietów oczyszczone. Czarny Pan oczywiście natychmiast przystąpił do kolonizacji nowych terenów. Marzenie pokoleń, powrót potęgi Starożytnego Królestwa Holiemu stawało się niemal rzeczywiste. Chociaż oczywiście na jego powstanie nigdy nie zgodziłyby się Zjednoczone Prowincje i Imperium Netro. Oczyszczanie i kolonizowanie Po włączeniu Republiki Zaległego Żołdu w swoje granice Zjednoczone Prowincje na długi czas wstrzymały dalsze powiększanie swoich granic. Biała Pani i Rada, wciąż pamiętający że niekontrolowany rozrost był jedną z przyczyn Wycięcia, planowali przed dalszą ekspansją zaprowadzić porządek na własnych terenach. Wielkie Oblężenie, Wielka Plaga i Pięciolecie Chaosu pozostawiły całe połacie terenu kompletnie wyludnione a zarówno żołnierze jak i gospodarka byli zmęczeni szaleństwem ostatnich lat. Jakiekolwiek walki ograniczały się więc do odpychania Katharsis, które wciąż szarżowały na południową granicę. Pyde Sphinks miał również nieciekawą sytuację - jego żona zdołała urodzić mu syna. Mały Antrygon Sphinks był jednak bardzo chorowity i niesamowicie szpetny. Szczęściem w nieszczęciu była śmierć Dorpany - umarła wydając na świat upośledzonego potomka, niemniej to właśnie w celu uhonorowania jej śmierci Pyde postanowił nie zabijać chłopca. Tymczasem Netro przeszło do działania. Armia Imperialna wyruszyła w 68 r. wprost nathumb|left|322px|Imperium Netro z zaznaczonym Brakiem Nadziei Brak Nadziei, Enklawę Śmierci położoną pomiędzy Ankonem i Elopem. Po trzyletniej kampanii miejsce to zostało kompletnie oczyszczone i Imperium Netro zostało drugim państwem w historii, które zdołało zniszczyć Enklawę Śmierci gdy ta była wciąż w pełni sił. W tym samym roku w którym rozpoczęła się ta kampania, Helena Zodiak urodziła swoje czwarte dziecko. Kobieta zaczęła brać pod uwagę, że być może życie pirata nie jest szczególnie przyjazne zakładaniu rodziny, więc po dłuższej walce z innymi członkami Siedmiu Pieczęci wysłała Ragnosowi interesującą propozycję. Jeśli ona i jej załoga dostanie po 30.000 Ottanów, pełną amnestię i możliwość zatrzymania swoich okrętów, Siedem Pieczęci natychmiast podda się Królowi Kor'ianowi. Decyzja ta została odrzucona, jednak po pięciu brutalnych napadach na statki handlowe Ragnosa, propozycja została przyjęta. Helena, w pełni usatysfakcjonowana, przeniosła się do Piątej Dzielnicy, gdzie za pozwoleniem Wielkiego Domu Asterach otworzyła kasyno "Gettysburg". Gdy Helena Zodiak przestała być zagrożeniem a wieści o zniszczeniu Braku Nadziei dotarły do uszu władcy Jedynego Królestwa Akajów, Igdeja II Upartego, postanowił on wykonać swój ruch. Udał się osobiście do Deagoni, stolicy Imperium Netro, gdzie obydwa państwa podpisały ze sobą kilka niezwykle ważnych umów. Na mocy jednej z nich Imperator wysłał do Jedynego Królestwa potężną armię, która we współpracy z miejscowymi siłami Akajów uderzyła w 73 r. na Prawicę Boga, Enklawę Śmiercithumb|Prawica Boga której znaczna część znajdowała się właśnie w Jedynym Królestwie. W tym samym czasie Imperium Netro wysłało pokaźne siły do Zatoki Rozkładu (obecna nazwa: Zatoka Anatamusa), która z racji bycia pomiędzy dwoma wielkimi Enklawami Śmierci, od stuleci pozostawała praktycznie bezludna. Po oczyszczeniu sporej części tamtejszych terenów z Katharsis Imperium zdołało w niesamowicie szybkim tempie stworzyć zupełnie nową metropolię. Była to pierwsza kolonia Netro w Alfarii, nazwana (niezbyt subtelnie) Lepsze Kalipso. Oczywiście gwałtowne działania Netro zaalarmowały zarówo Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi, jak i Prawdziwe Królestwo Akaji, którego władca, Neus III, zawiązał w 74 r. sojusz obronny ze swoim większym sąsiadem. W cieniu tych wszystkich zdarzeń na kartach historii ponownie pojawiła się Helena Zodiak, która szybko znudziła się praca w kasynie. Dzięki wsparciu Wielkiego Domu Esterach została głową Ragnoskiej Kompanii Kolonizacyjnej, której jedynym zadaniem było właściwie dbanie o ciągłość połączenia między miastem a jego jedyną kolonią, Archipelagiem Sarkass.thumb|340px|Ragnos i Sarkass Organizacja była oczywiście niesamowicie skorumpowana, jednak dzięki swoim brutalnym (acz skutecznym) metodom kobieta zdołała szybko doprowadzić ją do porządku. Helena, będąc niezwykle ambitną osobą, doszła do wniosku że walczący z przeludnieniem Ragnos może wykorzystać wyjątkową sytuację jaka miała miejsce w Ogygdze, by stworzyć swoje kolonie w Alfarii. Władca oraz wspierający ją dotąd Wielki Dom Esterach nie dali jej jednak żadnego wsparcia, więc kobieta udała się do poszukiwania innych sojuszników. Wsparły ją ostatecznie trzy domy: Asterach, Gouki i Arcaad. Przy pomocy ich wojsk uderzyła w 76 roku na tereny przy południowo-zachodniej granicy ZPO i w przeciągu miesiąca oczyściła tamtejsze (i tak niemal całkowicie pozbawione Katharsis) tereny, tworząc sześć miasteczek, będących w rzeczywistości garnizonami wojskowymi otoczonymi pracującymi dla żołnierzy cywilami. Każde z tych "miasteczek" nazwała po królach Ragnosa. Niecały rok później przeprowadziła ponowną akcję kolonizacyjną - tym czasem na oczyszczonych przez Imperium terenach przy Zatoce Rozkładu. Ryzykowała tym samym międzynarodowy kryzys, jednak ostatecznie zdołała stworzyć na tamtych terenach trzy miasteczka, każde nazwane na cześć Wielkich Domów które ją wspomogły. Król Kor'in, tak niechętny całej inicjatywie, w 78 roku przypisał sobie odpowiedzialność za relatywny sukces procesu kolonizacyjnego i ogłosił powstanie III Wielkiego Królestwa Ragnosu. W 79 roku po odnalezieniu człowieka który zdradził mu jego rodowód, król Pyde abdykował a następnie powiesił się w jakiejś bezimiennej wsi. Ku przerażeniu wielu, jego niepełnosprawny syn został wyniesiony do godności króla, jako Antrygon II Sphinks. Incydent który rozpoczął konflikt 7 stycznia 80 roku Król Antrygon IIthumb|328px|Król Antrygon II Sphinks udał się w podróż, której celem był Ajurikos, stolica Jedynego Królestwa Akaji. Młody Sphinks nie zdradzał dokładnie powodów dla których postanowił udać się akurat do tego państwa, Brzask zdołał jednak zdobyć informacje o przebywaniu w Lyttonie przynajmniej jednego przedstawiciela Imperium Netro, więc wielu wydedukowało, że władca pragnie zawiązania przyjaźniejszych stosunków z Imperatorem poprzez zbliżenie się do Igdeja II. Nie było to nic dziwnego - Lepsze Kalipso, położone na południe od Lyttonu, miało garnizon liczący 280 tysięcy żołnierzy, czyli ponad dwa razy więcej niż całe wojsko jakie miał do dyspozycji Sphinks. W takiej sytuacji sojusz, a przynajmniej ocieplenie stosunków, wydawał się być naturalnym ruchem. Mimo że taki obrót spraw zagrażał interesom Zjednoczonych Prowincji, karawana Antrygona bezpiecznie przejechała przez jej granicę jak i przez granicę Prawdziwego Królestwa. Będąc wśród Południowych Akajów władca Lyttonu starał się ukrywać swoją twarz - był świadom własnych deformacji i mizernej postury, a jako przedstawiciel państwa chciał prezentować się jak najlepiej. Dlatego pozwolił by przepych karawany reprezentował jego siłę. Nalegał też, by jego karawana zatrzymywała się w lasach, poza widokiem cywilów. 10 stycznia w środku nocy zmęczeni ludzie Antrygona zatrzymali się w lesie, 12 kilometrów od Ajurikos. Zaspani strażnicy nawet nie zauważyli jak ich władca wychodzi z karawany i udaje się w głębie lasu, by załatwić swoją potrzebę fizjologiczną. Obudził ich dopiero dźwięk strzału. Gdy dotarli do swojego Pana, ten leżał na ziemi, z kulą w sercu. Sprawcy nigdy nie odnaleziono, a ciało wróciło po kilku dniach do ojczyzny. W Lorivanie, stolicy Lyttonu, doszło do pogrzebu Antrygona i spotkania głów Czterech Wielkich Familii. Jako że zmarły władca nie miał żadnych dzieci, nie istniał nikt, kto mógłby odziedziczyć po nim tron. Niemal wszyscy przedstawiciele rodzin chcieli zagarnąć tron dla siebie - obawiali się jednak, że doprowadzi to do krwawej wojny domowej, której nie wygrałoby żadne z nich. Rodzina Valentia jako pierwsza wspomniała, że Król Pyde przed swoją samobójczą śmiercią spisał swoją ostatnią wolę, w której oddał Lytton pod władzę Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Wola ta była trzymana w sekrecie (nie wiadomo nawet czy Antrygon o niej wiedział) gdyż każda z Familii preferowała słabszego monarchę, którym łatwiej manipulować. Teraz jednak wielu widziało dołączenie do imperium Białej Pani jako znacznie preferowaną opcję, w porównaniu do bezkrólewia bądź wojny domowej. Z tą opcją było jednak kilka problemów. Po pierwsze, Pyde spisał tą wolę po swojej abdykacji (a przynajmniej tak wskazywała dokumentacja) więc nie miała ona mocy prawnej. Ten fakt było jednak łatwo sfabrykować - poza tym nikt nie wierzył że Biała Pani albo Rada Lordów będą poważnie przejmować się takim szczegółem. Drugi problem był znacznie większy - Varwick Richtofn, głowa Familii uważanej za najpotężniejszą, kategorycznie odmawiał przyłączenia się do Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Nienawiść do Rodionyczów i Celerrimów, tak obecna w tej rodzinie od nieprzeliczonych pokoleń, wyewoluowała w przeciągu ostatnich dziesięcioleci w nienawiść do ZPO. Żadne argumenty nie były w stanie przekonać mężczyzny, który miał zupełnie inną wizję przyszłości Lyttonu. I tutaj pojawia się trzeci problem. Okazało się, że przed wyjazdem również Antrygon spisał swoją wolę, w której zaoferował koronę Imperatorowi Netro. Ta propozycja była o wiele bardziej legalna niż ta spisana przez Pyde'a a przy tym podobała się Familiom zdecydowanie mniej. Wyjątkiem był oczywiście Varwick, jemu ten plan niesamowicie się spodobał. Tutaj nastąpiło odwrócenie ról - to Richtofn bezskutecznie próbował przekonać inne Familie, by zgodziły się na zamienienie Lyttonu w Protectorię Imperium. 22 stycznia 80 roku wściekły Varwick wyjechał z Lorivanu, zabierając ze sobą Rai Wukonga, przedstawiciela Imperium Netro który od miesiąca był w Lyttonie z misją dyplomatyczną. Gdy obydwaj mężczyźni dojechali do Nihillu, siedziby Richtofnów, pozostałe Familie odczytały w stolicy wolę Pyde'a. Wielu mieszkańców natychmiast się zbuntowało a w stolicy i na peryferiach doszło do poważnych walk między najróżniejszymi stronnictwami. Ważne było jednak jedno - gdy tylko informacja o woli Króla Lyttonu dotarła do uszu Białej Pani, wojska Zjednoczonych Prowincji zaczęły gromadzić się na południu Revani. Początek wojny "To ma być szybka prezentacja siły. Wchodzicie, niszczycie opór, wychodzicie. Ta wojenka powinna zakończyć się w tydzień." - Biała Pani Interwencja Zjednoczonych Prowincji i Gra Richtofna Rodzina Richtofn znalazła się w trudnym położeniu. W Lyttonie wrzało i wydawało się, że jest to idealna okazja by Varwick wyszedł przed szereg i wykorzystał chaos by samemu zdobyć koronę, lub jeszcze bardziej umocnić swoją pozycję. Problem polegał na tym, że w momencie w którym ogłoszono wolę Króla Pyde'a, zaangażowanie Zjednoczonych Prowincji było pewne. Richtofnowie mogli wygrać wojnę przeciwko innym Familiom, ale nie przeciw państwu Białej Pani. Z drugiej strony jednak, nie wszystko było stracone. Nihill nie było zwykłą posiadłością bogatego szlachcica a twierdzą. Nie tylko najlepiej bronioną w całym Lyttonie - jedną z najlepszych twierdz w całej Ogygdze, niezdobytej w całej swojej dotychczasowej historii. Umieszczona w Okręgu Arimińskim (sąsiadującym zarówno ze Swabią jak i Revanią), na niezwykle pagórkowatym terenie twierdza praktycznie w całości została stworzona z Antymu - przypominającego cement materiału, którego cechą charakterystyczną był fakt, że Celerrimy nie były w stanie używać na nim swojego Vril'la. Siedziba Rodziny Richtofn miała również własne, podziemne źródła wody pitnej oraz ogród, którego owoce były w stanie wyżywić liczną załogę. To wszystko było jednak niczym w porównaniu do głównego atutu Nihillu. Okręg Arimiński jest jednym z największych wydobywców Kaguqu (zwanego również Mlecznym Kamieniem) - kamienia który po kontakcie z wodą emituje gaz, przypominający intensywną mgłę. Jedna z podziemnych rzek przechodzących niedaleko Nihillu wbiła się kilkaset lat temu w olbrzymich rozmiarów żyłę Kaguqu. Gaz wyemitował z wielu dziur w ziemii, czego wynikiem była trwająca wiele pokoleń, nieprzenikniona mgła, okalająca między innymi Nihill. Mieszkańcy tych terenów zdążyli się to tego przyzwyczaić i potrafią poruszać się we mgle bez żadnych problemów - nie można tego jednak powiedzieć o większości mieszkańców Ogygi. To właśnie dzięki potężnym zabezpieczeniom tej twierdzy władająca nim rodzina pozostawała blisko sterów władzy w Lyttonie - nieważne jaki rząd czy system nim władał. Przeczekanie wszystkiego w Nihillu nie było długoterminową strategią, ale bezpieczne mury zamku dawały Varwickowi czas. Mężczyzna nie musiał długo przekonywać Wukonga do swoich racji - przedstawiciel Netro był przekonany, że jego Imperator chętnie zaangażuje się w sprawy Lyttonu. 21 stycznia wiadomość zawierająca kopię woli Króla Antrygona została wysłana do Lepszego Kalipso. Teraz należało tylko czekać, aż wieści dotrą do właściwych uszu. Armia Zjednoczonych Prowincjithumb|302px|Io idąca na wojnę (https://www.zerochan.net/2306349) zdołała szybko się zmobilizować. 30 stycznia 150 tysięcy żołnierzy stanęło na granicy z Lyttonem. Prowadząca tą mase Lady Saphiry Ford Io twierdziła, że trzykrotnie mniejsze siły byłyby wystarczające, jednak Biała Pani chciała, by była to szybka wojna. Była pewna że dzięki zaangażowaniu tak dużej armii nie tylko wzbogaci ZPO o nową Prowincję, ale również wyśle jasny sygnał dla rozrastającego się pod jej granicami Holiemu i dogadującym się z Netro Akajom. Ostatecznie wysłanie tylu żołnierzy miało okazać się dobrym pomysłem - chociaż z zupełnie innych powodów. W nocy z 30 na 31 stycznia Oddział 19 Kohorty pod dowództwem sierżanta Lektera Trazyma zawiesił w przygranicznym miasteczku flagę Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Ten moment histografia uznaje za początek Wojny o Sukcesję Lyttonu. Marsz na Lorivan Wojska pod dowództwem Io przeszły głównie od północno-wschodniej strony granicy Lyttonu, omijając Dolinę Peruina i nawet nie mając zamiaru zbliżać się do Nihillu. Miasta za miastem poddawały się Lady Saphiry Ford bez jakiejkolwiek walki. Na zajętych przez siebie terenach kobieta ukracała wszelkie przejawy anarchii, zostawiając za sobą tereny gotowe na inkorporację do Zjednoczonych Prowincji. 3 lutego siły ZPO weszły do Mohyli, siedziby Rodu Grimes. Tam właśnie Io przekazała głowie tamtejszej Familii, Lanslowi Grimesowi, list od Białej Pani. Wedle jej woli ten właśnie człowiek miał się stać Lordem Lyttonu. 4 lutego doszło do pierwszego starcia tej wojny. Zaledwie 40 kilometrów od Lorivanu doszło do I Bitwy na Prochowym Polu. Naprzeciw siłom dowodzonym bezpośrednio przez Io stanęły siły lokalnych watażków oraz uzbrojone masy, pragnące przegonienia sił ZPO. Nie była to szczególnie imponująca bitwa - skończyła się po godzinie, gdy siły dowodzone przez Lady okrążyły przeciwnika, zmuszając go do kapitulacji. W tym samym czasie garnizon Lepszego Kalipso przeszedł w tryb mobilizacji - ponad 180 tysięcy żołnierzy zaczęło szykować się do boju. Oficjalnym powodem miały być pogłoski o uaktywnieniu się okolicznych Katharsis, niemniej agent Brzasku umieszczonythumb|left|342px|Symbol Brzasku (oczywiście autorstwa Nieogarniętego Marine Zarazy) w otoczeniu samego Imperatora, zdołał zdobyć dowody wskazujące na prawdziwe intencje Netro. Imperator usłyszał wezwanie Richtofnów i był więcej niż chętny, by przejąć Lytton. Wielu Czempionów zaczęło snuć ambitne plany, dotyczące stworzenia nowej Protectorii - takiej której siedzibą byłoby Lepsze Kalipso i która włączałaby Lytton, oraz tereny rozciągające się od Holiemu po obydwie Akaje. Władca Imperium wspierał te plany, jednak one mogły zostać zrealizowane dopiero po walce. Celem samej wojny było coś innego. Imperator wiedział rzeczy na temat Białej Pani, których nie wiedział nikt inny w Ogygdze. Te informacje zmuszały go do działania - wiedział że najbliższe stulecie przetrwa albo on, albo ona. Imperator chciał tego, czego nie zdołał zdobyć w czasie ostatniego konfliktu - zniszczenia Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi i śmierci Białej Pani. 5 lutego nad ranem Io wkroczyła do Lorivanu, co z kolei zmusiło wszystkie wciąż buntujące się części kraju (poza Okręgiem Arimińskim) do poddania się i uznania wyższości Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Tego samego dnia Biała Pani dostała wiadomość od Szczura - Imperium Netro było gotowe do uderzenia. Mogło ono nadejść z dwóch stron - z samego Lepszego Kalipso (i wtedy armia uderzyłaby w Lytton) albo z Jedynego Królestwa Akaji (wtedy uderzenie przeszłoby przez Prawdziwe Królestwo). Drako został o tym szybko poinformowany - natychmiast zebrał siły i wyruszył na granicę akajską. O całej sprawie miał zostać poinformowany również Neus III. Gorzej wyglądała sprawa z poinformowaniem Io - ktokolwiek miał bezpośrednio przekazać jej wiadomość dotyczącą prawdopodobnego ataku Netro, straszliwie zawiódł. Imperium Atakuje 6 lutego Imperium Netro oficjalnie wypowiedziało wojnę Zjednoczonym Prowincjom Ogygi - oficjalnym powodem była interwencja w kraju który na mocy woli Antrygona Sphinksa miał stać się własnością Imperatora oraz bestialski mord na przedstawicielu Raiu Wukongu, którego podobno dokonały wojska Io. Jeszcze nim papier informujący o wypowiedzeniu wojny znalazł się na stole Białej Pani, 180 tysięcy żołnierzy wyruszyło w stronę Lyttonu. Masa okrętów wyruszyła również z dziesiątek portów w całym Netro - ich celem było wyszukiwanie okrętów wroga oraz transport żołnierzy i zapasów przez Dolinę Morską (kanał oddzielający Alfarię i Omegię). Po 9 godzinach siły Netro pod dowództwem Herolda Wojny (najwyższe oznaczenie w Armii Imperium) Rafaela Ormonda przekroczyły południową granicę Lyttonu. Miejscowe wojska, które po przybyciu Io postanowiły zostać lojalne względem ZPO, próbowały powstrzymać inwazję. Ich wysiłki, chociaż heroiczne, okazały się bezowocne - wojska przygraniczne zostały zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi już pierwszego dnia, po bitwach pod Siemorzem, Attarasją i Piebodem. Po trzech bitwach Herold Wojny musiał jednak pozwolić swoim żołnierzom na odpoczynek, co dało Io czas. Przede wszystkim na dowiedzenie się, że jej ojczyzna jest z Imperium na Wojnie. Gdy tylko ta wiedza została jej udostępniona, kobieta nakazała przeprowadzić intensywne biczowanie czterech osób, które powinny przekazać jej raport Brzasku, po czym zaczęła szykować się do walki z Imperium. Siły Zjednoczonych Prowincji wymaszerowały z Lorivanu niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym swoją ofensywę ponownie rozpoczęły siły Ormonda. Bitwa pod Christią i I Bitwa pod Gremorią thumb|320px|Upośledzona mapa Lyttonu7 lutego Sensorzy towarzyszący Heroldowi Wojny poinformowali go o zbliżającej się armii Zjednoczonych Prowincji, nie byli jednak w stanie podać żadnych konkretniejszych szczegółów. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Rafael wysłał oddziały zwiadowcze mające na celu zlokalizowanie sił przeciwnika. Do kontaktu jak najbardziej doszło i po krótkiej potyczce zwiadowcy powrócili z raportem. Dobrze odgadli że armia Zjednoczonych Prowincji zbliża się do linii wiosek Mała Christia - Christia - Wielka Christia, po przejściu której natrafiłaby na siły Netro. Omylnie jednak przekazali, że armia prowadzona przez Lady Io znacznie liczniejsza, co zaniepokoiło Ormonda. W rzeczywistości Io miała pod swoją komendą 165 tysięcy żołnierzy (150 tysięcy wojsk ZPO + 15 tysięcy wojsk Lyttonu) i to właśnie Rafael ze swoimi 180 tysiącami wojsk miał przewagę nad wrogiem. 8 lutego o 4:00 nad ranem doszło do spotkania sił obydwu mocarstw na polu pomiędzy Christią i Wielką Christią. Oddziały pierwszoliniowe natychmiast rozpoczęły wzajemny ostrzał, a raporty o napotkaniu wroga natychmiast dotarły do uszu dowódców. O 5:30 obydwa wojska zajęły teren pomiędzy dwoma wioskami, ograniczając się jednak do drobnych potyczek i wzajemnego testowania swoich możliwości. O 6:10 do Herolda Wojny dotarło pismo spisane ręką Lady Io, proszące o dyplomatyczne rozwiązanie konfliktu. Ten list oraz raport jednego z oddziałów twierdzący, że stanowiska artyleryjskie ZPO przy środkowej linii są nieobsadzone, przekonały Rafaela że jego przeciwnik jest zbyt słaby by wydać mu bitwę. 110 najlepszych kawalerzystów Imperium Netro natychmiast ruszyło ku środkowej linii, przebijając się przez stojące im na drodzę oddziały. Ich szarża wydawała się być nadwyraz udana, bez niemal żadnych strat wdarli się tak głęboko w linie Zjednoczonych Prowincji, że widzieli Lady Saphiry Ford na jej Ogoronie. Wtedy jednak okazało się, że wpadli w pułapkę. Działa jak najbardziej były obsadzone - nie ludźmi, a skrytymi w trawie Helforami. Na znak natychmiast zaczęły ocierać się wzajemnie swoimi twardymi pazurami - wystarczająco by stworzyć całą serię iskier, które natychmiast odpaliły wspomniane działa. Pierwsza fala ostrzału wbiła się centralnie w sam środek nacierających kawalerzystów, druzgocąc całe natarcie. Io natychmiast wydała rozkaz ataku, to samo zrobił Rafael. Elita imperialnej kawalerii momentalnie znalazła się na drodzę wrogiego natarcia - tylko 30 z nich zdołało przebić się do swoich oddziałów przed końcem bitwy. Brutalna walka trwała przez następne 4 godziny, po których siły Netro zaczęły powoli zdobywać przewagę. Zaniepokojona Io odesłała będące dotąd w rezerwie oddziały, by uderzyły na flankę przeciwnika od strony Małej Christii, powodując tym samym zamieszanie wśród oddziałów Rafaela. Ten ruch został jednak zauważony przez żołnierzy, którzy donieśli o nim swojemu dowódcy. Herold Wojny, wciąż mając w głowie fałszywą informację o liczebnej przewadze swoich przeciwników, przestraszył się że Lady Saphiry Ford będzie próbowała okrążyć jego siły. Nie mając zamiaru na to pozwolić nakazał natychmiastowe wycofanie się z pola bitwy. Dyscyplina została utrzymana i cały wymarsz został przeprowadzony z minimalną ilością strat. Io, obawiając się że wycofanie jest jedynie pozorowane i ma na celu wplątać jej siły w pułapkę, zabroniła pościgu. Pierwsza poważna bitwa tej wojny zakończyła się dla Zjednoczonych Prowincji zwycięstwem. Niestety, ta walka o niczym nie decydowała - Imperium Netro straciło "tylko" 5,5 tysięcy żołnierzy (ZPO miało identyczne straty, 4,7 tysięcy żołnierzy) czyli wciąż posiadali masywną armię. Herold Wojny postanowił zmyć hańbe, jaka przylęgła do niego po bitwie. Zajął niemal opuszczoną wioskę Gremorię i rozstawił swoich ludzi na okolicznych wzgórzach. Zbadał również dokładnie całą okolicę, kreśląc nowythumb|284px|Herold Wojny Rafael Ormond plan bitwy, dając jednocześnie większości swoich ludzi czas na...odpoczynek. Wiedział że będzie ich czekała ciężka bitwa. 10 lutego, gdy tylko siły Io zbliżyły się do Gremorii, do Lady przybył wysłannik Herolda Wojny. Kobieta z nadzieją oczekiwała kapitulacji albo przynajmniej prośby o pozwolenie na wymarsz z terenów Lyttonu - zamiast tego spotkała się jedynie z falą obelg. List, głośno wyczytany przez wysłannika, wzywał "sługi Suki z Kalipso" do opuszczenia "terenów znajdujących się pod protekcją Wielkiego Imperium Netro" oraz poddania się woli "Najświętszego Imperatora". Obiecywał protekcję dla tych którzy "poddając się swojej tchórzliwej naturze opuszczą natychmiast tereny Lyttonu". W liście znalazło się również wiele niewybrednych uwag pod adresem Lady Io. Wiadomość była oczywiście prowokacją i jedynie rozkazy władczyni Saphiry Ford powstrzymały żołnierzy przed zamordowaniem wysłannika i wściekłym ruszeniem ku bitwie. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało. 3 Eenada 23 Kohorty (składająca się głównie z Ketonów) nie wytrzymała i wbrew rozkazom ruszyła na pole bitwy. Nastąpił chaos - znajdujące się dalej od Io jednostki uznały że rozpoczęła się bitwa, więc również ruszyły do ataku. To byl efekt domina, jednostka za jednostką ruszała ku bitwie, z imieniem Białej Pani na ustach. Lady Saphiry Ford zdołała okiełznać lwią część swoich sił, jednak Rafael dostał to czego chciał - ZPO wykonało pierwszy ruch. Walczące na ślepo oddziały nie miały większych szans przeciwko dobrze przygotowanym jednostkom Netro. Z perspektywy Herolda Wojny pierwsze trzy godziny walk składały się głównie na niezwykle udanej obronie przed ostrzałem i atakami ze strony przeciwnika. Ten okres był niezwykle trudny dla Io - ona jak i reszta dowódców spędziła ten czas na próbie skoordynowania chaotycznej bitwy. Udało jej się dopiero wtedy, gdy zginęła większa część niezdyscyplinowanych oddziałów. Siły Zjednoczonych Prowincji rozpoczęły bitwę w dosyć niefortunny sposób, jednak Io nie zamierzała się poddawać. Rozmieściła swoje oddziały tak, by były w stanie rozpocząć skoordynowaną ucieczkę z pola walki a następnie nakazała umieszczonym na swoich flankach jednostkom kawalerii wykonać pozorowany odwrót. Sam Rafael odgadł że przygotowania do ucieczki są jedynie podstępem, jednak tego sceptycyzmu nie podzieliły oddziały znajdujące się na jego prawej flance. W ironicznym odwróceniu sytuacji to część wojsk Netro poczuła się zbyt pewnie i natychmiast natarła na oddziały Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Zrobili dokładnie to na co liczyła Io. By popchnąć swoich ludzi do jeszcze jednego, wielkiego wysiłku, sama również wyruszyła na pole bitwy. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a spora część prawej flanki Rafaela została zmieciona z powierzchni ziemi - Ci którym udało się przetrwać natychmiast wycofali się na swojej poprzednie pozycje, jednak teraz w linii wojsk Netro znajdowała się jedna, dobrze widoczna słabość. Herold Wojny wiedział że póki co jest w stanie się utrzymać, jednak z osłabioną flanką kwestia nieuchronnej porażki stała się niemal faktem. Inni dowódcy doradzili Rafaelowi by udał się na pole bitwy i zainspirował tym samym swoich żołnierzy, jednak ten nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić. Walka na linii frontu dawała wiele bonusów, jednak w tej sytuacji, liczyła się przede wszystkim kontrola nad całą armią. I wtedy Rafael to dostrzegł - flagi Lyttonu, w samym środku armii Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Wysiłek zbrojny Io skupił się na jej lewej flance i o ile prawa wciąż posiadala liczne i przygotowane do walk oddziały, o tyle przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi była zajmowana w dużej mierze przez zaciągniętych siłą do walki Lyttończyków. Herold Wojny mógł jedynie podejrzewać, że morale tamtych sił były dosyć niskie, nie miał żadnej gwarancji ani danych. Zdał się jednak na swój instynkt. Herold wezwał wszystkie oddziały które miał dotąd w rezerwie i nakazał im natychmiastowy atak na środkową część armii przeciwnika. Siły ZPO jak i Lyttonu powitały ich huraganowym ogniem, jednak żołnierze Netro nie zaprzestali nacierać. Ta fanatyczna, niemal zwierzęca lojalność doprowadziła ich mimo wielkich strat do celu. Jednostki Zjednoczonych Prowincji były zdecydowane by stawić twardy opór - Lyttończycy takiego zamiaru nie mieli. Ciężko jest wskazać dokładny moment, kiedy panika kilku żołnierzy przerodziła się w ucieczkę całych oddziałów. W pewnym momencie po prostu zapanowała całkowita panika - 14 tysięcy Lyttończyków, jak jeden mąż rzuciło się do ucieczki, przepychając się i wpadając tak na siebie jak i na sojusznicze oddziały. W tym gigantycznym chaosie poleciały strzały - najpierw pomiędzy Lyttończykami, potem między nimi i wojskami ZPO a później nastąpiła istna apokalipsa. Kilka osób rzuciło nawet, że Lady Io padła na polu bitwy, inni natychmiast wydali rozkaz odwrotu. W ten czy inny sposób, 60 tysięcy żołnierzy stało się niezdolnych do walki - zginęli, zostali ranni bądź po prostu uciekli. Zaangażowana w walkę Io mogła jedynie patrzeć, jak siły Netro wbijają się klinem w jej wojska. Pomimo jej prób, było jasne, że Bitwa pod Gremorią (zwana później I Bitwą pod Gremorią) była porażką. Lady Saphiry Ford nie zamierzała jednak uciekać i była gotowa zginąć w walce. Tym razem jednak nie było jej dane decydować - oficer Lekter Trazym zdzielił ją swoim karabinem w głowę, a następnie nieprzytomną Ketonkę zabrał na swojego Ogorona i natychmiast nakazał odwrót. Rafael, chociaż chciał, nie zdecydował się na pościg za przeciwnikiem - ten rozproszył się w końcu w każdym możliwym kierunku, nie było potrzeby by dzielić swoje siły. Cel i tak został osiagnięty - kosztowało to go 25 tysięcy żołnierzy, jednak droga do Lyttonu stanęła otworem. Eskalacja "- Weź głęboki wdech. To zapach wojny. No i Zodda. ''- Są tożsame."'' - dialog pomiędzy Lady Midianu Marią Udeą i Lordem Kyrene, Hakarem Nuruodo Sytuacja międzynarodowa 6 lutego wieczorem do Kalipso dotarła notka o wypowiedzeniu wojny przez Imperium Netro. Biała Pani nie była zaskoczona - Noir, Szczur dowodzący Brzaskiem, poinformował ją już wcześniej o planach Imperatora, więc gdy pismo doszło, w stolicy znajdowali się już wszyscy Lordowie, poza Io (przygotowywała się do Bitwy pod Christią) i Drako (znajdował się na granicy z tą sojuszniczą Akają). Na tym zgromadzeniu ponownie bezcenne okazały się raporty wywiadu - wedle tego co przekazał szpieg znajdujący się w stolicy Imperium, Imperator planował ograniczyć działania wojenne jedynie do Lyttonu. Wszystkim to odpowiadało gdyż wojna mająca miejsce poza granicami państwa byłaby w końcu jakąś odmianą. Mimo wszystko postanowiono nałożyć nacisk na Neusa III. Zjednoczone Prowincje i Prawdziwe Królestwo miały podpisany obustronny traktat obronny - Akajowie musieli pokazać, że są sojusznikami na których można liczyć. Kingo.PNG|Neus III, król Prawdziwych Akajów (https://www.deviantart.com/cavalieredispade/art/Happy-New-Year-2017-654827006) Young King.jpg|Igdej II, król Jedynych Akajów (https://www.deviantart.com/cavalieredispade/art/King-645742241) 10 lutego Prawdziwe Królestwo Akaji wypowiedziało wojnę Imperium Netro. Jednocześnie król Neus wysłał potajemnie notkę, w której ogłasza że nie ma zamiaru podejmować agresywnych działań przeciwko wojskom Imperatora. Jeszcze tego samego dnia młody Igdej II, po dowiedzeniu się o wypowiedzeniu wojny, nakazał mobilizować wojska. Władca Jedynych Akajów uważał się za osobistego przyjaciela Imperatora, więc całą sprawę potraktował dużo bardziej personalnie niż wymagała tego sytuacja. Chłopakiem kierowała jednak ambicja - na dworze nazywano go potajemnie "Czarnym Królem", gdyż władca wydawał się być mocno zainspirowany działaniami Holiemu, który spełniał właśnie swój "tysiącletni sen". W przypadku Akajów tym snem było zjednoczenie a Igdej widział siebie samego jako wielkiego jednoczyciela. Doradcy byli póki co w stanie powstrzymać młodego władcę przed wypowiedzeniem wojny północnemu sąsiadowi, jednak ten pomysł był daleki od wymarcia. Nowy Front: Preludium "Chyba nie rozumiesz o jaką stawkę gramy. Sukces tej operacji to nie tylko wypełnienie woli Najświętszego Imperatora, zadowolenie Gniazna i nasz osobisty awans. Od sukcesu tej operacji zależy być, albo nie być wszystkich jednostek powietrzno-desantowych, w tym twojej. Więc lepiej tego nie spartolmy." -Ille Avium w rozmowie z Hergranem Meringiem Casus Beli Równolegle do wydania rozkazu mobilizacji wojsk w Lepszym Kalipso, Imperator Netro rozpoczął przygotowywania do eskalacji konfliktu na tereny będące od lat w ZPO. Pierwszy krok w kierunku realizacji tego planu przypadł Peristrianom. W czasie tajnego spotkania Imperatora Netro i Czempiona Columbidae, Antona Nojkannon'a, padła pojedyncza, słowna instrukcja - Peristrianie mają jak najszybciej wypchnąć siły ZPO z Nowego Frontu i przejąć kontrolę nad całą wyspą. Z racji tego, że sam Imperator podejrzewał, że na jego dworze znajdują się szpiedzy działający dla ZPO, było to jedyne instrukcje jakie Czempion otrzymał. To jak i jakimi siłami tego dokonają zależało już od niego. Wobec tak wielkiej odpowiedzialności Anton nie zamierzał zwlekać ani chwili i jeszcze tego samego dnia, którego otrzymał rozkaz, udał się z Daegoni do Gniazna (stolicy Columbidae), by tam rozpocząć przygotowania do operacji. Pierwsze plany Po przybyciu Antona do Gniazna, w ekspresowym tempie zwołano posiedzenie Kolegium Karteli, na którym przedstawiciele karteli handlowych rządzących Columbidae nakreślili wstępne plany i podzielili się zadaniami. Największy ciężar przypadł kartelowi Ikarszen, nie dziwiło to jednak nikogo, nawet samych obarczonych, z prostego powodu - to Ikarszen zarządzał peristriańskim terytorium na Nowym Froncie, więc najlepiej znał teren, na którym przyjdzie mu walczyć. Zadania wyznaczone pozostałym kartelom de facto ograniczały się tylko do pomocy finansowej i materiałowej dla Ikarszen. Po zakończeniu posiedzenia, z Gniazna wysłano drogą powietrzną dwa rozkazy - jeden do Nowego Frontu i jeden do Taiyuanu. Pierwszy z nich, nakazywał mobilizację peristriańskich sił zbrojnych w Nowym Froncie, opracowanie wstępnego planu ataku i odświeżenie danych wywiadowczych. Adresatami drugiego rozkazu były 6. i 7. Brygada Powietrzno-desantowa, znajdujące się obecnie w Taiyuanie, gdzie brała udział w tutejszej wojnie domowej, walcząc po stronie Czempiona Taiyuanu. Brygadom rozkazano zaprzestanie udziału w walkach, spakowanie się i przelot z Taiyuanu do Nowego Frontu, zahaczając po drodze o Columbidae, w którym miały zostać zaopatrzone na dalszą drogę. Przygotowania generalne Po przybyciu peristriańskich brygad do Nowego Frontu, a konkretnie do Bàs-Gu, rozpoczął się krótki okres faktycznych przygotowań. Według rozkazów samego Antona Nojnkannon'a siły inwazyjne dostały tylko 7 dni na osiągnięcie gotowości operacyjnej i dopracowanie szczegółowego planu. Niemalże wszyscy zaangażowani w operację dowódcy nie kryli wątpliwości w możliwość realizacji tego pocenia. Wszyscy, oprócz jednego - Illego Avium. Ille, którego z Gniazna do Nowego Frontu zabrał dowódca 7. Brygady, był peristriańskim przebudzonym, który w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat zdobył znaczące wpływy na scenie politycznej Columbidae, a szczególnie wśród kartelu Ikarszen, do którego należał. Do NF został oddelegowany z woli samej głowy kartelu jako dowódca do spraw logistyki i administracji "ziem wkrótce podbitych". Od samego początku zapewniał resztę kadry dowodzącej, że dane im 7 dni wystarczy "aż nadto", jednak po wielogodzinnej sesji obrad pierwszego dnia, na której wielokrotnie padało stwierdzenie "moglibyśmy x gdyby starczyło nam czasu", Ille przywłaszczył sobie jeden z latających statków 7. Brygady i udał się nim w podróż po miastach peristriańskiej części Nowego Frontu. W czasie tej 48 godzinnej wycieczki, dzięki paru glejtom, znajomości kilku ważnych nazwisk, zdolności błyskawicznego rozpoznawania z kim trzeba się liczyć i kilku łapówkom, zdołał zarekwirować zaopatrzenie, które jego zdaniem starczyłoby na całoroczne oblężenie dwóch dużych miast. Po jego powrocie do centrum dowodzenia w Bàs-Gu, reszta dowódców zaczęła nazywać go "logistycznym czarodziejem" i zgodziła się z nim, że starczy im czasu. Teraz wszyscy zajęli się planowaniem całkowicie poważnie. Po odhaczeniu kwestii zaopatrzenia, przyszła kolej na kwestię gotowości żołnierzy. Ją też szybko zamknięto - żołnierze brygad powietrzno-desantowych mieli świeże doświadczenie bojowe, więc dany im tydzień mogli spędzić na odpoczynku i regeneracji sił, a jednostki piechoty i marynarki z Nowego Frontu, jako że dostały rozkaz mobilizacji dosyć wcześniej niż przybyły posiłki, miały więcej czasu na osiągnięcie gotowości bojowej. Kolejną sprawą do rozpatrzenia były raporty wywiadu. Wiadomości w nich zawarte można łatwo było podzielić na dobre i złe. Te dobre informowały, że do sił kseriańskich na Nowym Froncie nie dotarły od dawna żadne posiłki, a wśród samych Kserian panuje znikoma świadomość wybuchu wojny między ZPO i Netro. Oprócz tego zaktualizowano mapy wywiadowcze terenów pod kontrolą ZPO. Wśród złych informacji, natomiast królowała wiadomość o tym, że wzmożona aktywność zwiadów powietrznych peristrian zaniepokoiła Kserian, którzy zaczęli mobilizować swoje siły i przygotowywać się do walki. Peristriański dowódcy zaczęli ścigać się z czasem, każdy mijający dzień oznaczał potencjalnie większy opór ze strony Kserian. Przy takiej motywacji, gotowość planu w terminie osiągnięto bez problemu. W ataku miały wziąć udział następujące jednostki: 1. Korpus Nowo-fronckiej piechoty pod dowództwem Albretta Grema, 6. Brygada Pow-des dowodzona przez Haxa Imiega, 7. Brygada pow-des dowodzona przez Hergrana Meringa, 1. Nowo-froncko flota morska pod dowództwem Premawa Pastiegio i 1. brygada piechoty morskiej dowodzona przez Anastazego Kotrowicza. Plan zakładał jednoczesny atak na oba kseriańskie miasta, Karne i Nestro, na lądzie, morzu i w powietrzu. Jednostki desantu powietrznego miały jako pierwsze zetrzeć się z wrogiem i otworzyć drogę do ataku dla regularnej piechoty, podczas gdy marynarka miała unieszkodliwić kseriańskie statki i zablokować wrogie porty. Była to największa operacja z użyciem jednostek desantu powietrznego od czasów mającej miejsce również w Nowym Froncie "oportunistycznej kampanii", kiedy to w 27 e.ś. peristrianie zajęli zoyerską część wyspy, korzystając z chwilowego wystąpienia Izolhos z ZPO. Z stopniem udziału powietrznego desantu w operacji wiązały się wielkie nadzieje i obawy - sukces mógł oznaczać nową erę rozwoju tej branży wojsk Columbidae, a porażka ich koniec. Pow-des nie cieszył się dotychczas należytą popularnością, z powodu dość miernej efektywności bojowej, spowodowanej głównie faktem, że latające barki na użytku wojska były de facto dozbrojonymi statkami cywilnymi i same w sobie nie zapewniały efektywności jakiej potrzebował pow-des. Potencjalne zwycięstwo oznaczałoby napływ nowych funduszy pozwalających na projektowanie i tworzenie statków odpowiadających potrzebom wojska, a porażka brak tych funduszy. Siódmego dnia przygotowań zatwierdzono ostateczny plan operacji, od tej pory nazywanej operacją "Iskra" i ustalono termin ataku - dnia następnego o godzinie 4:30. Trudna sytuacja w Lyttonie Rozbicie Gdy tylko Lady Io odzyskała przytomność, na zmianę klnęła i chwaliła Lektera, za jego akcję w czasie Bitwy o Gremorię. Mężczyzna bez większych problemów oddał swojej Pani dowodzenia nad wycofującymi się oddziałami. Lady Saphiry Ford zarządała raportu sytuacyjnego. Sprawa nie prezentowała się zbyt dobrze - Lekter zdołał zgromadzić 60 tysięcy żołnierzy, reszta zginęła w walce, dostała się do niewoli bądź wycofała się w innym kierunku. Tych ostatnich było bardzo dużo - rozbiegli się oni w swoich niewielkich, acz licznych grupkach po całym południowym Lyttonie, nie wiedząc za bardzo co ze sobą zrobić. Io, nie mając wielkiego wyboru, oddelegowała kilku najszybszych zwiadowców i nakazała im szukać zaginionych towarzyszy broni. Wspomniani zwiadowcy zostali przy okazji poinformowani, że po wszystkim mają natychmiast udać się do Lorivanu. Lady Saphiry Ford wiedziała, że po porażce jaka miała miejsce pod Gremorią nie było możliwości żeby wydała Imperium Netro bitwę na otwartym polu. W tej sytuacji mogła się jedynie okopać w stolicy Lyttonu i oczekiwać na posiłki ze Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Armia zrobiła dokładnie tak, jak nakazała Lady. Zwiadowcy tymczasem starali się znaleźć tak wielu niedobitków, jak tylko mogli. Co ciekawe wiele grup ocaleńców odgadło gdzie ich Pani zmierza i sami ruszyli w stronę stolicy. Inni próbowali wtopić się w tłum w okolicznych miastach i miasteczkach. Jeśli Ci żołnierze byli rozpoznani przez zwiadowców, zwykle kończyli bardzo źle. Herold Wojny tymczasem dawał przeciwnikowi czas na wycofanie. Ostatnie dni wycięczyły jego ludzi, a zaopatrzenie dla nich musiało jechać wprost z Lepszego Kalipso. Zdarzały się przypadki, w których żołnierze ograbiali okoliczne wioski w celu zaspokojenia swojego głodu - Rafael nie karał ich jednak, tak długo jak nie było przy tym zbędnych ofiar śmiertelnych. Ci, którzy byli zdaniem mężczyzny "zbyt aktywni", byli wysyłani w pogoni za rozbitymi grupami wojsk ZPO. Zaopatrzenie przyszło 14 lutego, wraz ze świeżymi oddziałami które oddały się pod rozkazy Herolda. Rafael nakarmił i napoił żołnierzy, po czym wraz ze specjalistami z Netro rozpoczął tworzenie nowych szlaków zaopatrzeniowych. W Lyttonie zaczęły się pierwsze opady śniegu, które mogły wpłynąć na dalszy obraz konfliktu. Rafael się nie śpieszył - nakazał z wolna wyruszyć w głąb Lyttonu, w międzyczasie kreśląc plany zdobycia Lorivanu. Małe wydarzenie o wielkich konsekwencjach Pośród wielu grup które w panice odłączyły się od siły Lady Io najsłynniejszą miała stać się mieszanina żołnierzy z wielu różnych Kohort, prowadzona przez Sierżanta Saronela Miersza. Liczyły one ledwie 300 żołnierzy, niemniej jak miało się okazać, żołnierze Ci byli wyjątkowo bojowo nastawieni. Właściwie głównym powodem dla którego oderwali się od głównych wojsk w czasie Bitwy pod Gremorią była chęć ukarania Lyttończyków którzy okazali tchórzostwo w czasie walk. A przynajmniej tak twierdzą podręczniki historyczne ZPO. Oddział Sierżanta Miersza w swojej pogonii za Lyttończykami natrafili do wioski Amarno, na południowym zachodzie państwa. Dosłownie przed samą granicą miejscowości złapali czwórkę "tchórzy spod Gremorii" i powiesili ich na okolicznych drzewach. Początkowo czuli się z tego powodu bardzo dobrze, jednak później pojawił się problem - nie mieli pojęcia co się dzieje z ich główną armią. Czy pogłoski o śmierci Lady Io były prawdziwe? Czy siły ZPO jeszcze istnieją? A jeśli tak, to gdzie je znaleźć? Wtedy głos zabrał Efilias Korr, Kapłan Ruchu Jedynej Wiary, który zawiesił swoje święcenia by dołączyć do wojsk ZPO. Przepowiedział on, że ich Bóg, Biała Pani, nie opuści ich, jeśli ich pragnienie wrogiej krwii jest szczere i prawdziwe. Że ześle im jeszcze okazję do walki ku Jej chwale. Mało kto czuł się przekonany do retoryki Kapłana, niemniej nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że jego przemowy poprawiały ogólne morale oddziału. Co ciekawe miało się wkrótce okazać, że Korr miał rację. 13 lutego na Amarno uderzył liczący 20 osób oddział zwiadowców z Netro. Żołnierze oficjalnie przybyli w poszukiwaniu "bandytów z ZPO", jednak wydaje się że była to jedynie przykrywka w celu ograbienia miejscowości. Oddział Miersza rozbił się w lesie za wioską, nietrudno byłoby ich namierzyć. Krzyki Lyttońskich kobiet zwróciły uwagę sił Saronela. Na jego rozkaz i w akopaniamencje przemów Efiliasza, żołnierze wyruszyli ocalić wioskę. To nie była nawet walka, a czysta masakra - 300 żołnierzy okrążyło Amarno i wyrżnęło w pień 19 przeciwników, pozostawiając jedynie ich kapitana przy życiu. Lider oddziału Netro został pozbawiony dłoni, którą następnie wepchnięto mu do gardła w celu uciszenia jego jęków. Po wszystkim mężczyzna został zaciągnięty przed miejscowy ratusz i rozebrany do naga, ku uciesze miejscowej gawiedzi. thumb|298px|Flaga Synów Zemsty (wielkie propsy dla Ienstreta)Żółtą pelerynę, będącą najdroższym elementem ekwipunku kapitana, powieszono za ścianie, tuż za jego klęczącym ciałem. W samym środku tego spektaklu Saronel rozpoczął swoją przemowę. Nazwał siebie samego i wszystkich stojących przed nim żołnierzy ZPO tchórzami. Mówił, że nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że chcieli ukarać "prawdziwych uciekinierów", niemniej suma sumarum, ich motywacja nie miała aż takiego znaczenia. Wycofali się z pola bitwy. Zawiedli swoją armię, swoich dowódców, swój kraj i Białą Panią. Niemniej teraz, nadszedł czas by odkupić swoje winy. Nie mogli dołączyć do reszty wojsk Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Nawet gdyby wiedzieli, gdzie ich szukać, 300 mężczyzn, nieważne jak odważnych, nie byłoby jedynie kroplą w morzu potrzeb. Powrót do głownych sił nie pomógłby nikomu, a szczególnie Lyttonowi, który przecież chcieli chronić. Niczym w perfekcyjnie zagranym spektaklu, Miersz zrobił krótką przerwę w swojej przemowie, w czasie której Efiliasz zapytal, czy mają w takim wypadku nie robić nic. Saronel uśmiechnął się i powiedział "nie", po czym strzelił złapanemu kapitanowi między oczy. Kawałki jego czaszki, kory mózgowej i krwii rozprysły się na żołtej tkaninie, przez którą również przeszła kula. Gdy ciało sługi Imperatora padło, sierżant wyrwał wiszącą tkaninę i pokazał ją swoim ludziom i każdemu, kto był chętny by patrzeć. Mogli zrobić wiele, jako mniejsza a przy tym sprawniejsza jednostka. Mogli kąsać wroga, zabierając mu oddział po oddziale. Mogli odwracać jego uwagę i dawać cenne sekundy swoim towarzyszom na froncie. Mogli służyć Zjednoczonym Prowincjom i jej nowemu członkowi, Lyttonowi, w szczególny sposób. Jako wojownicy uderzający z cienia. Jako agresywne insekty gryzące nogi giganta. Jako Synowie Zemsty, szukający odkupienia na polu bitwy. Tłum oszalał. Żołnierze wiwatowali na cześć swojego lidera, a wielu Lyttończyków zaczęło prosić o powołanie do małej armii Miersza. Wkrótce wspomnienia ożółto-czerwonej fladze miały bardzo często pojawiać się w raportach Imperium Netro. Operacja Iskra 18 lutego był dniem przełomowym dla Wojny o Lytton - tego dnia doszło do pierwszych otwartych starć Imperium Netro (a dokładniej Peristian, będących członkami Netro) z ZPO (reprezentowanym przez Kserian) poza granicami samego Lyttonu. Pożar wojny rozprzestrzenił się na nowe terytorium. Jeszcze przed wschodem słońca, około godziny 4:32, wojska lądowe Netro w Nowym Froncie przekroczyły granice kseriańskiej koloni na wyspie. Równocześnie, z portu w Bàs-Gu wypłynęły statki marynarki wojennej Netro, a z pasów startowych 5 i 6 wyruszyły brygady powietrzno-desantowe. Plan, który opracowali Peristianie, skupiał się na maksymalnym wykorzystaniu elementu zaskoczenia. Awangardą sił inwazyjnych były brygady pow-des, które miały uderzyć w czułe punkty obrony przeciwnika i otworzyć tym drogę dla pozostałych, liczniejszych sił sprzymierzonych. W przypadku Karny, pierwszego kseriańskiego miasta na drodze Peristrian, celem tym była południowa miejska brama, położona blisko linii brzegowej. Według najświeższych informacji zwiadowców, obrona Kserian była w tym miejscu najsłabsza - nie bez powodu. Jedyna droga prowadząca prosto do tej bramy była bardzo wąska, z jednej strony ograniczana przez morze, a z drugiej przez wysokie klify. Dopiero na kilkadziesiąt metrów przed bramami miasta krajobraz wyrównywał się. Oznaczało to, że wojska próbujące zdobyć południową bramę tą drogą, musiałyby rozstawić swój obóz oblężniczy w polu rażenia obrońców miasta, nie wspominając o tym ile czoło natarcia musiałoby czekać na przybycie reszty sił. Żeby atak z tej strony mógł się udać trzeba było dokonać jednej rzeczy - brama musiała upaść zanim dotrą pod nią wojska lądowe. Plan ataku na Nestro, drugie Kseriańskie miasto na wyspie, zakładał zajęcie małej rybackiej wioski, położonej kilka kilometrów na południe od miasta, przez jednostki powietrzne Peristrian. Wioska ta miała potem posłużyć za punkt lądowania dla oddziałów transportowanych drogą morską, Pierwsze cztery godziny inwazji przebiegły relatywnie "spokojnie" - peristriańskie siły lądowe zajęły kilka pogranicznych wsi wroga, a sporadyczne walki z co bardziej opornymi Kserianami nie przyniosły im żadnych strat w ludziach. Do pierwszego prawdziwego starcia doszło około godziny ósmej, na wodach Cieśniny Karnej. Awangarda floty Netro dostrzegła w porannej mgle dwa statki ZPO patrolujące okolicę. Nim kseriańskie okręty zorientowały się z kim mają do czynienia dowódca floty inwazyjnej, Premaw Pastiegio, rozkazał swoim siłom zatopić wrogi patrol. Po półgodzinnej bitwie morskiej, w której zaskoczone statki ZPO zostały okrążone i zatopione, flota Netro ruszyła w wielkim pośpiechu ku Karnie. Powodem tego pośpiechu były informacje wydobyte z wyłowionych kseriańskich marynarzy. Powiedzieli oni, że wszystkie pozostałe okręty wojenne stacjonujące obecnie w Karnie, stały na zarzuconych kotwicach w miejskim porcie. Możliwość unieszkodliwienia wrogiej floty bez walki z nią była dla Premawa nieodpartą pokusą. W dotarciu do Karny ubiegły go jednak siły powietrzne Peristrian. Około wpół do ósmej, 7. Brygada pow-des zawisła na niebie dwa kilometry od murów miasta, a dowodzący nią Hergram Mering zaczął lustrować swój cel przez lunetę. Dosyć szybko sam przekonał się, że flota ZPO stoi bezbronna w porcie miejskim. On również postanowił wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję. Polecił 200 swoim żołnierzom przelecieć nad miastem i zająć pozycje na drodze łączącej Karne i Nestro i pilnować, by nikomu nie udało się przekazać żadnych wiadomości między miastami. Dwa bombowce, którymi dysponował, dostały zadanie zbombardowania dzielnicy portowej bombami zapalającymi. Ostatnie rozkazy dostały dwie, wyselekcjonowane jeszcze przed startem, grupy desantowe liczące po 60 soldatów - mieli oni szturmować południową bramę i ratusz miejski. Mieszkańcy dzielnicy portowej jako pierwsi posmakowali koszmaru rozprzestrzeniającej się wojny. Chłodny zimowy poranek zamienił sie dla nich w burzę piekielnego ognia, gdy z nieba zaczęły spadać kilku-litrowe gliniane naczynia z żarzącymi sie zapalnikami siarkowymi, wypełnione alchemiczną mieszanką zapalającą. Bomby te roztrzaskiwały się o dachy ciasno ściśniętych budynków lub na ulicach, opryskując wszystko dookoła długo płonącą cieczą. Nieliczne z tych bomb przebijały się przez liche sklepienia co poniektórych domostw, roztrzaskując się dopiero w ich wnętrzu i podpalając wszystko w środku, w tym domowników. Z początku spanikowana ludność próbowała ugasić ogniska pożarów, lecz kiedy zorientowała się, że odpowiedzialne za nie są dwa wiszące na niebie statki powietrzne i że ogień rozprzestrzenia się w zastraszającym tempie, mieszczanie po prostu rzucili się do ucieczki, zostawiając swoje domy na pastwę żywiołu. Wieści o powstałym zamieszaniu nie zdążyły dotrzeć do ratusza miejskiego, funkcjonującego od tygodnia jako kwatera dowództwa obrony miasta, nim spadł na niego kolejny atak Netro. Dwa peristriańskie statki desantowe znikąd pojawiły się nad dachem ratusza, a z nich na liczne balkony budynku zaczęli zeskakiwać peristriańscy szturmowcy. W ciasnych korytarzach i pokojach wiekowej budowli doszło do brutalnych walk z użyciem broni palnej i białej. Niemalże równocześnie do tego ataku, siły Netro spadły też na garnizon południowej bramy miejskiej. Tym razem obrońcy zauważyli lecące nisko statki wroga na kilka chwil przed samym atakiem, ale nie na wielo się to zdało. Barki desantowe zawisły kilkanaście metrów od miejskich murów, a znajdujący się na nich żołnierze oddali salwę z muszkietów, zabijając większość odsłoniętych obrońców. Żołnierze Netro dodatkowo obrzucali wrogie mury petardami, a po tym "zmiękczeniu" obrony desantowali się. We wnętrzu budynku bramy doszło do kilkuminutowych krwawych walk, w których Peristrianie stracili kilku swoich żołnierzy, ale wyrżnęli wszystkich Kserian. Natychmiastowo, jedna latająca barka została odesłana do głównych sił z prośbą o dostarczenie posiłków i dobrą wiadomością. Południowa brama została zdobyta. Tymczasem sytuacja w ratuszu obróciła się zdecydowanie na niekorzyść Peristrian. Kseriańskie posiłki z pobliskiego garnizonu zalały rynek przed ratuszem i ostrzelały wiszące w powietrzu barki, raniąc i zabijając kilku podniebnych marynarzy. Walczący wewnątrz budynku Peristrianie postanowili uciekać nim zostaną zmiecieni przez przybywających żołnierzy ZPO. Znajdując się pod ostrzałem, jeden po drugim przeskakiwali z balkonów do swoich statków, odnosząc przy tym minimalne straty. Dopiero po wypędzeniu wszystkich żołnierzy Netro i odlocie ich statków Kserianie mogli zobaczyć w pełni w jak tragicznej sytuacji się znaleźli. Uciekający z ratusza Peristrianie zaprószyli ogień na strychu budynku i zabrali ze sobą sporo ważnych dla obrońców dokumentów, w tym map. Oprócz tego doliczono się też trzech martwych oficerów, którzy byli częścią sztabu dowodzącego obroną miasta. Nie pocieszały też raporty z innych części Karny - ogień w dzielnicy portowej rozszalał się na dobre i zaczął trawić cumujące w porcie okręty, a do południowej bramy miejskiej, będącej teraz w rękach najeźdźców, dotarły posiłki liczące kilkuset podniebnych komandosów, którzy zajęli też budynki wzdłuż najbliższych bramie ulic. Jednak nie tylko Kserianie otrzymywali złe wieści. Do Hergrama Meringa dotarła niespodziewana wiadomość od sił lądowych Netro zmierzających do Karny. Napotkały one opór ze strony kilku działających osobno oddziałów harcowników ZPO. Ze względu na dodatkową ostrożność, by nie wpaść w zastawioną przez wroga pułapkę, piechota Peristrian musiała znacząco zwolnić swój marsz. Do Karny będą w stanie dotrzeć najprędzej rankiem następnego dnia. W zaistniałej sytuacji Hergram obawiał się, że może sam nie utrzymać dotychczasowych zdobyczy. Najeźdźcom nieznana była liczba sił jakimi dysponują obrońcy, ani ile z tych sił mogliby wykorzystać do potencjalnego kontrataku. Dowódca sił desantowych zdecydował nie uziemiać wszystkich swoich żołnierzy, na wypadek gdyby Kserianie mieli w zanadrzu jakieś niespodziewane sztuczki. Bramę miało utrzymać 600 znajdujących się na ziemi żołnierzy. Reszta pierwszego dnia inwazji przebiegła nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Część netrowskiej floty oddelegowanej do ataku na port w Karnie, po zobaczeniu stojącego w ogniu nadbrzeża wycofała się i dołączyła do reszty okrętów płynących do Nestro. 6. Brygada pow-des desantowała się w nienazwanej rybackiej wiosce na południe od Nestro, pojmała wszystkich jej mieszkańców i wieczorem powitała przypływające oddziały piechoty i piechoty morskiej. Głównodowodzący obroną Karny został odsunięty od władzy i aresztowany po forsowaniu pomysłu, by pozwolić ogniowi z dzielnicy portowej się rozprzestrzeniać w nadziei, że spali on atakujących Peristrian. Miedzy żołnierzami zajmującymi południową bramę, a obrońcami miasta dochodziło do małych potyczek kilkuosobowych oddziałów. Obie strony testowały się nawzajem. Do decydującego starcia w Karnie doszło około godziny 3 w nocy, następnego dnia. Pod osłoną nocy, Kserianie zorganizowali około 700 żołnierzy, w tym powołanych na szybko milicjantów, i przypuścili kontratak. Plan zakładał przebicie się przez linię obrony na jednej ulicy, dotarcie do bramy miejskiej i zdobycie jej, a dopiero po tym eliminację pozostałych w mieście Peristrian. Pierwsze uderzenie zostało przeprowadzone w systemie połączonych ze sobą, miejskich piwnic, których żołnierze Netro nie przebadali w pełni. Oddział profesjonalnych żołnierzy ZPO, bez trudu nawigujący w znanym sobie systemie tuneli, wdarł się do kilku kamienic zajmowanych przez Peristrian. Ze względy na element zaskoczenia jak i przewagę fizyczną Kserian, Peristrianie błyskawicznie znaleźli sie po przegrywajacej stronie. Szturmujący Kserianie zajmowali piętro po piętrze. Na ich nieszczęście, na najwyższym piętrze znajdowała się trójka peristriańskich oficerów, którzy urządzili sobie tam wysuniętą bazę operacyjną. Zaalarmowani odgłosami walk pod swoimi stopami, użyli swojego Vril'la ('''dop. red. o którym powinienem napisać, ale jebać), w którym byli lepiej wyszkoleni od szeregowych żołnierzy, by zawalić spory fragment podłogi, a następnie z użyciem masy zrzuconego fragmentu, zawalili całe następne piętro i po nim każde kolejne, grzebiąc pod gruzami swoich i wrogich żołnierzy. Powstały przy tym pył wypełnił ulicę przy, której stał budynek, wpadając na szturmujących ją Kserian. W sytuacji, w której widoczność była bliska zeru, siły Ksserian wycofały się. Kontratak zakończył się niepowodzeniem. Reszta nocy była spokojna. Niedługo po świcie do południowej bramy dotarło czoło inwazyjnych sił lądowych. Setki, a następnie tysiące Peristrian zaczęły wlewać się do miasta i maszerować w kierunku jego centrum. Drobne grupki obrońców, widząc liczbę nadciągających żołnierzy, opuszczały swoje bastiony i poddawały się bez walki. Około godziny 9 żołnierze Netro dotarli to budynku ratusza i odebrali od burmistrza akt bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. Karna została zdobyta. Trzy godziny później, stacjonujący pod Nestro dowódca 6. brygady pow-des Hax Imieg, odebrał informację o kapitulacji kseriańskiego miasta. Tymczasem podległe mu siły nie postawiły nawet stopy wewnątrz murów Nestro. Siły lądowe, które wylądowały poprzedniego dnia w wiosce rybackiej, w nocy podeszły pod miasto, okrążyły je i rozpoczęły budowę linii umocnień, gotując się na długie oblężenie. Większe postępy poczyniła marynarka, która wdała się o świcie w pełnoprawną bitwę morską z okrętami ZPO, w wyniku której zatopili lub uszkodzili większość z nich, okupując to ciężkimi stratami wśród swoich lekkich statków. Na ten moment jednak i flota Netro znajdowała się w impasie, trzymana w szachu przez artylerię nadbrzeżną. Hax, po części pod wpływem emocji, zadecydował o zmianie planów. Nestro zostanie wzięte szturmem. Około godziny 14 pierwsze peristriańskie jednostki desantowały się w okolicy przystani . Ich celem było uciszenie dział nadbrzeżnych i umożliwienie okrętom wojennym podpłynięcia na tyle blisko, by mogły razić swoimi działami cele w centrum miasta. Niedługo po wywiązaniu się pierwszych walk, kolejny spory oddział wylądował tuż za centralną bramą miejską, która była szturmowana od zewnątrz przez piechotę Netro i zaatakował ją z drugiej strony. Po godzinie walk zarówno nadbrzeże jak i centralna brama zostały zdobyte, a okręty wojenne Netro rozpoczęły ostrzał artyleryjski miejskiego garnizonu i ratusza. Przez kolejne dwie godziny siły Peristrian powoli zdobywały coraz więcej terenu, nie śpiesząc się, wzywając pomoc artylerii okrętowej za każdym razem kiedy trafiali na zdecydowany opór. O godzinie 17 doszło do zawieszenia broni, a reprezentanci obrońców i sił inwazyjnych zaczęli negocjacje warunków poddania się miasta. Początkowo obrońcy wystawili szereg żądań m.in. umożliwienia wyższym rangą urzędnikom państwowym i oficerom wojskowym bezpiecznej ucieczki do kontynentalnej części ZPO, na co Peristrianie nie zamierzali się zgodzić. Po godzinie twardych negocjacji uzgodniono, że kapitulacja odbędzie się na warunkach zapewnienia nietykalności osobistej wymienionym wcześniej grupom oraz działania na terenie miasta jasnego kodeksu prawa, którego szczegóły również wynegocjowano. Wraz z podpisaniem umowy Nestro upadło. Peristrianie świętowali. Inwazja zakończyła się szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógł przewidzieć, a straty w ludziach były minimalne. Zwycięską kampanię nazwano "Kampanią dwudniową". Mimo, że walki z pojedynczymi opornymi grupami kseriańskich partyzantów miały jeszcze trwać 3 tygodnie, a Ille Avium miał dopiero zbudować struktury administracji okupacyjnej, Peristriańscy żołnierze byli pewni, że wypełnili już swój obowiązek wobec ojczyzny i Najświętszego Imperatora. Droga do wschodniego wybrzeża Alfari stała dla Netro otworem. Wielka Wojna "Ile mamy tych frontów? Dwa? Trzy?! Dwieście?! Nie obchodzi mnie ani to, ani liczba wrogów z jakimi będziemy musieli walczyć! Będziemy to robić do samego końca! Będziemy walczyć na plażach Midianu, ulicach Swabii i polach Lyttonu! Będziemy walczyć na bezdrożach Revanii i wgórzach tych pieprzonych Akajów! Będziemy walczyć aż nie wyrżniemy ich w pień! Zniszczymy ich tak, że ich prawnuki będą bały się krzywo spojrzeć na mieszkańca Zjednoczonej Prowincji Ogygi!" - Gridd Sevastor, Lord Kserii Dobra, bo w tym tempie prędzej się zesram niż dalej to pociągnę, więc okazyjnie będzie wchodziło GW style. *'Ciężkie Czasy - '''wojska Lady Io wycofują się w stronę Lorivanu. Kobieta wraz z Lanslowem Grimesem przygotowuje miasto do obrony przed nadchodzącymi wojskami Netro. *'Synowie Szerzą Zemstę - mają miejsce pierwsze, dosyć incydentalne ataki Synów Zemsty. Nie czynią one póki co jeszcze żadnych większych szkód. *'Objawienie - '''informacje dotyczące ataku na Nowym Froncie dochodzą do Kalipso. Jasnym staje że informacje przekazane przez obecnego w Daegoni szpiega były prowokacją lub zwykłym kłamstwem. Netro nie ma zamiaru ograniczać tego konfliktu jedynie do terytorium Lyttonu. *'Morskie Potyczki - 'thumb|322pxokręty Imperium Netro oraz Zjednoczonych Prowincji angażują się ze sobą nawzajem w szereg morskich walk. Spośród 6 udokumentowanych walk w tym okresie tylko jedna, w której dowodził zoyerski korsarz, zakończyła się sukcesem ZPO. *'Wojna domowa - 'siły Familii Valentia, stacjonujące w ich rodzimej twierdzy "Mieczu" szykują się do wymarszu, by wesprzeć ZPO w obronie Lorivanu. Wojska Familii Richtofn pojawiają się jednak na horyzoncie by zatrzymać ten przemarsz. Valentia nie mają tak wielkiej wiary w Zjednoczone Prowincje jak Richtofnowie w swoją niezależność. Poddają się i decydują się na pozostanie neutralnymi w tym konflikcie. Większa część (i tak nielicznej) armii Richtofnów wraca do Nihillu, jedynie jeden kontygent pozostaje w okolicy by bronić neutralności Wielkiej Familii. *'Początek Końca - 'siły Herolda Wojny, Rafaela Ormonda, podchodzą pod ufortyfikowany Lorivan. Wojska ZPO chronią się za grubymi, acz na szybko przygotowanymi fortyfikacjami. Jeden z oddziałów Netro ginie, gdy jednomyślnie zajmuje jedyny, wcześniej zaminowany most do stolicy. *'Wielka Mobilizacja - 'dziesiątki tysięcy żołnierzy z całego Imperium jest transportowanych na Nowy Front. Brzask dowiaduje się, że Imperator Netro planuje opuścić stolicę, co skutecznie oddali go od ich ukrytego szpiega. Próbując pozbierać wszystkie informacje jakie mają dochodzą do przerażającego wniosku - Netro planuje użyć Nowego Frontu by zaatakować Zjednoczone Prowincje. Lord Midianu, Prowincji znajdującej się najbliżej Nowego Frontu, zostaje o tym natychmiast poinformowany. *'Przejście - 'przez granicę Lyttonu przechodzą Kohorty mające za zadanie wesprzeć Lady Io w walkach o Lytton. Jest to dopiero pierwsza fala planowanej pomocy. *'Pogoda to chujnia - 'na terenie Lyttonu i okolic ma miejsce gwałtowne załamanie pogody. Mają miejsce pierwsze śnieżyce, temperatura drastycznie spada. Wszyscy wiedzieli że do takich zmian dojdzie (zimy w Lyttonie są bardzo ostre) jednak pojawia się problem - woda w fosie otaczajacej Lorivan zaczyna powoli zamarzać. Herold Wojny, słysząc raporty o nadchodzących posiłkach ZPO, decyduje się zamknąć stolicę w kompletnym oblężeniu i wyruszyć naprzeciw nadchodzącym wojskom. *'Mała Odsiecz - 'wojska Richtofnów, czujące znużenie brakiem zajęcia, zaczynają wyżywać się na mieszkańcach okolicznych wiosek. Oddział Synów Zemsty odstrzeliwuje dowódców najbardziej aktywnych oddziałów, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie napisy "Niech Żyje Biała Pani!". *'Propozycja - 'thumb|Puste Ziemie pomiędzy ZPO, Holiemem i LyttonemBiała Pani, obawiając się że Netro będzie chciało uderzyć w Zjednoczone Prowincje z kilku stron na raz, wysyła list do Holiemu. "Bezinteresownie" przekazuje w nim prawa do Pustych Ziem - niemal kompletnie wyludnionych terenów, pomiędzy wschodnią granicą Holiemu, zachodnią Lyttonu i południową ZPO. Czarny Pan przyjmuje ofertę i przygotowuje osadników na tamte tereny. Biała Pani ma nadzieję zablokować tym samym chociaż jedną drogę do swojego imperium. *'Bitwa na Siedmiu Pagórkach - 'wojska Netro prowadzone osobiście przez Rafaela atakują kontygent Zjednoczonych Prowincji mający wesprzeć siły Lady Io. Posiłki zmuszone są wycofać się do Mohylii, siedziby Wielkiej Familii Grimes. Druga fala wsparcia jest już jednak w drodzę. Herold Wojny wie, że Zjednoczone Prowincje mają jedną kluczową przewagę - są znacznie bliżej Lyttonu i mogą lepiej wspierać swoje wojska. *'Niespodziewany Udział - 'Jedyna Akaja, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, bez wypowiedzenia wojny uderza w swojego północnego sąsiada, Prawdziwą Akaję. Zaskoczone wojska na granicy zostają szybko powalone na kolana. Lord Drako, obecny na dworze Króla Prawdziwych Akajów, dowiaduje się o tym jako pierwszy. Wysyła raport do Kalipso po czym za zgodą Neusa III wyrusza na pole bitwy. Najbardziej zaskoczony tym ruchem jest sam Imperator Netro, którego Imperium nie zostało poinformowane o tym wsparciu. *'Krew na brzegu - 'okręty marynarkii oraz korsarki Imperium Netro skupiają swoje działania na rajdowaniu oraz ostrzeliwaniu okrętów i miast znajdujących się na brzegu środkowego Midianu. Na wypełnionym masą żołnierzy Nowym Froncie rozpoczynają się złożone manewry. *'Brak satysfakcji - 'druga fala wojsk łączy się z siłami Zjednocznych Prowincji obecnymi w Mohylli - jest ich jednak zauważalnie mniej niż się spodziewano. Powód jest prosty - z racji rosnącego niebezpieczeństwa na innych frontach, część drugiej fali dostała rozkaz powrotu do ZPO. Rafael pozostawia swoje wojska w okolicy, samemu powracając na front Lorivanu. *'Szybki progres - 'wojska Jedynych Akajów wbijają się w tereny swoich sąsiadów niczym nóż w masło. Nieliczne oddziały stawiające czynny opór zostają okrążone, ale nie zniszczone. Jasnym staje się, że celem wojsk Igdeja II jest szybkie zajęcie stolicy przeciwnika i zakończenie tej wojny. *'Przesunięcie - 'wszystkie wojska obecne w Midianie kończą swój wymarsz w stronę brzegu. Z misją wsparcia ich ruszają siły stacjonujące w Kserii i Swabii. *'Przebicie - 'mają miejsce dwie próby przebicia się do Lorivanu - pierwsza kończy się porażką, gdy w wyniku bombardowania ze strony ZPO pod żołnierzami Netro załamuje się lód. Druga jednak kończy się wysadzeniem jednej z bram stolicy. Żołnierze prowadzeni przez Herolda Wojny wlewają się do miasta. Bitwa jednak wydaje się być daleka od końca - teraz żołnierze Netro będą musieli walczyć w ciasnych uliczkach największego miasta w Lyttonie. *'Kolejny wymarsz - 'z Lepszego Kalipso wyruszają wojska mające wesprzeć Rafaela. *'Walka wśród Chaosu - 'mieszane wojska ZPO i Prawdziwych Akajów ścierają się z siłami Jedynych Akajów. Walka ma miejsce w trakcie burzy, przez co obydwie siły kończą w głębokim błocie. Siły sojuszu ZPO-Prawdziwa Akaja zyskują znaczną przewagę w bitwie, do momentu który Drako przez następne dziesięciolecia będzie nazywał "zwykłym niefartem". Piorun (prawdziwy, nie taki pochodzący od Akajów) trafia centralnie w jego Ogoronia, zabijając go i sprawiając że Lord Revanii wpada nieprzytomny w błotnistą kałużę. Okoliczne oddziały zabierają ze sobą swojego Pana i wycofują się z pola bitwy. Jedyni Akajowie ogłaszają wielkie zwycięstwo. *'Próba wsparcia - 'siły Zjednoczonych Prowincji i Wielkiej Familii Grimes wyruszają w stronę Lorivanu żeby wspomóc oblężonym towarzyszom. Dochodzi do trzech bitew pomiędzy nimi a siłami pozostawionymi przez Herolda Wojny. Trzecia i największa z nich kończy się zwycięstwem Zjednoczonych Prowincji, jednak wyczerpuje przy tym możliwości żołnierzy. *'Gówniana Kontrofensywa - 'gdy oddziały Netro dochodzą do centrum miasta spotyka ich niemiła niespodzianka - chodnik tak śliski, że pierwsza fala niekontrolowanie ześlizguje się prosto pod ostrzał swoich przeciwników. Lady Io użyła dosyć nietuzinkowej taktyki, dwa dni wcześniej nakazując rozlać dostępne pokłady szamba na centrum miasta. Szambo szybko zamarzło, tworząc śliską powierzchnię. Zdezorientowani przeciwnicy są szybko wyparci z centrum miasta. Lady Saphiry Ford nakazuje natychmiastową kontrofensywę, która idzie całkiem dobrze, do czasu aż do gry włączają się świeże oddziały wysłane z Lepszego Kalipso. *'I Bitwa pod Świętym Zwierciadłem - 'wojska Jedynej Akai podchodzą pod miasto Inikea, w którym przechowywane jest Święte Zwierciadło - relikwia akajskiej religi, przy pomocy której Aszar komunikował się z pierwszymi władcami Ogygi. Nim udaje im się wkroczyć do miasta, wojska pod dowództwem Drako Krayta ponownie uderzają na przeciwnika. Tym razem walka jest straszliwie jednostronna - bez czynników zewnętrznych siły Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi dobitnie pokazują wyższość swojego wyszkolenia. Lwia część sił inwazyjnych Jedynych Akajów zostaje kompletnie zniszczona. Nowy Gracz thumb|260px|Rycina przedstawiająca Kori'ana IW czasie gdy Lytton i Prawdziwa Akaja była wstrząsana przez ognie wojny, w Ragnosie również buzowało. Na tronie siedział Kori'an I, którego historia określiła jednym z najgorszych władców w historii miasta. Człowiek przekonany o swojej własnej wielkości, pomimo niekompetencji jaką się wykazywał. Jeśli było coś, w czym Kori'an I był dobry, to utrzymywanie się na tronie. Był on co prawda osobą która straszliwie traktowała wszystkich dookoła siebie, gwałcąc kobiety i mężczyzn w niemal każdym wieku, torturując ludzi pod byle pretekstem, przejadając budżet i dochodząc do wniosku że kąpiel jest przereklamowana, jednak wiedział (nawet jeśli podświadomie) jak działa Ragnos. Kori'an dawał różnorakie prawa i przywileje niemal wyłącznie na podstawie lojalności oraz drogich prezentów, przysyłanych przez Wielkie Domy. Jego Szpiegmistrz dostawał wszystko czego dusza zapragnie, w zamian za przekazywanie upokarzajacych sekretów, których elity miasta bardzo chciałyby użyć przeciwko sobie. Mieszkańcy tolerowali go, gdyż mamił ich obietnicami o wskrzeszeniu Wielkiego Królestwa Ragnosu, tworząc kolonię w Alfarii (o tym że to nie on odpowiadał za stworzenie tych kolonii mało kto na ulicach wiedział). Gdy strategia kija i marchewki nie przynosiła wielu efektów, przechodził do czystego zastraszania. Tak było z Heleną Zodiak - Kori'an mianował jej drugiego najstarszego syna, Simona, jednym ze swoich doradców, gdy tylko usłyszał plotkę że kobieta planuje zabić króla. Helena była szalona i krwiożercza, niemniej fakt że ponad wszystko kochała swoje dzieci był powszechnie znany. Kori'an wysłał więc jasny sygnał - jeśli król znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, to jej syn też. Tym sposobem jeden z najgorszych władców w historii Ragnosa dokonał swojego największego osiągnięcia - zmusił do posłuszeństwa kobietę, określaną mianem demona. Król Ragnosa nie był szczególnie zainteresowany Wojną o Sukcesję Lyttonu do czasu aż jego północny sąsiad, Jedyne Królestwo Akai, się do niego nie przyłączyło. Na szczytach władzy zaczęto plotkować, że Imperator Netro planuje rozciągnąć swoją władzę na Alfarię, włączając państwa swoich wrogów w granice Imperium. Mocno go to zmartwiło - tym bardziej że o ile Ragnos nie było wrogo nastawione do Netro, to przeżywało teraz kryzys. Kori'an bał się, że Imperator postanowi wykorzystać okazję i postawić na tronie Ragnosa swojego przedstawiciela. Postanowił więc stanąć na przeciw tym potencjalnym planom, dołączając do wojny jako sojusznik Netro, podobnie jak Igdej II, z tym że Kori'an przynajmniej planował poinformować o wszystkim Imperatora. Tak było do czasu aż włączył mu się kolejny z wielu ataków paranoi i uznał, że nie zna nikogo dość zaufanego by mógł dostarczyć list. Wstrzymało to nieco realizację jego planów. Wszystko zmieniło się gdy do jego uszu dotarła wiadomość o zwycięstwie Jedynych Akajów nad siłami prowadzonymi przez jednego z Lordów, Drako Krayta. Ta informacja, w połączeniu z plotkami dotyczącymi wyparcia Lady Saphiry Ford, Io Lisiran z Lyttonu, kazały Kori'anowi sądzić, że Imperium Netro jest na absolutnie zwycięskiej pozycji w tej wojnie. Bez większego zastanowienia nakazał wysłać do wszystkich stolic wiadomość, że Ragnos przyłącza się do walk "o przyszłość Alfarii" po stronie Netro i Jedynej Akai. Dopiero gdy kurierzy opuścili tereny miasta, król postanowił skwapliwie podzielić się tą informacją ze swoją elitą. Namiestnicy oczywiście byli wściekli, jednak nie byli do końca pewni, co mają robić. Helena Zodiak jako pierwsza podjęła wartościową decyzję. Kobieta zgromadziła swoje siły oraz część wojsk Wielkiego Domu Samlingów, po czym natychmiast wyruszyła na skraj Alfarii, w kierunku koloni znajdujących się najbliżej granicy Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Wiedziała że gdy tylko wiadomość o wypowiedzeniu wojny dotrze do Kalipso, to właśnie one znajdą się na celowniku Białej Pani. Imperator Netro, który dostał wiadomość jako jeden z pierwszych, był bardzo zadowolony z uzyskania nowego sojusznika w walce ze Zjednoczonymi Prowincjami. Igdej II również oczekiwał na wsparcie żołnierzy Ragnosa. Problem polegał jednak na tym że Kori'an I po wypowiedzeniu wojny nie zrobił...praktycznie nic. Wrócił do swoich codziennych zajęć, zadowolony ze swojego geniuszu. Większość Rodów zbytnio obawiała się ciosu w plecy, by wyjść z inicjatywą. Tym sposobem Ragnos robiąc wiele nie zrobił nic. Walk ciąg dalszy *'Nowe Problemy - 'do Kalipso dociera wiadomość o wypowiedzeniu wojny przez Ragnos. Biała Pani stwierdza że mogło być gorzej. *'Jatka - 'walki o Lorivan wciąż trwają. Niestety, dzięki świeżym siłom i kompetentnemu dowództwu Rafaela Io traci lwią część sił wciąż broniących się w mieście. Tylko cud może ją teraz ocalić. *'Wymarszu Czas - 'kolejna fala posiłków przechodzi przez granicę Lyttonu. Część z nich dołącza do sił stacjonujących w Nihillu, a część uderza na Miecz, wraz z Synami Zemsty uwalniając siedzibę Wielkiej Familii Valentia z terroru zołnierzy Richtofnów. Valentia ponownie deklaruje swoją lojaność względem Kalipso. Zjednoczone Prowincje wysyłają również 2 Kohorty by uderzyły w kolonie Ragnosa. Biała Pani obawia się, że mogą one zostać jakoś użyte w nadchodzącej inwazji Imperium Netro. *'Bój nad Jeziorami Ajurika - 'pomimo nieobecności Lorda Drako, który udał się na spotkanie dyplomatyczne z Neusem III, połączone wojska Zjednoczonych Prowincji i Prawdziwej Akai dokańczają dzieła zniszczenia rozpoczętego pod Inikeą. W Boju na Jeziorami Ajurika wszelkie niedobitki zostają zmiecione. Jedyna Akaja zaczyna się wycofywać na długości całego frontu. *'Strata - 'cud nie nadchodzi. Lady Io, nieświadoma że jednostki wsparcia są już w Lyttonie spotyka się z Heroldem Wojny. Obydwie strony dochodzą do porozumienia - wszelkim wojskom pragnącym udać się z Io bądź Grimesem zostanie przyznane takie prawo. Rafael przyrzekał nie angażować się w walkę ze Zjednoczonymi Prowincjami przez następne 3 dni. Io również przyrzekła przestrzegać tego paktu o nieagresji. Obrońcom pozwolono wycofać się bezpiecznie z miasta - nie była to jednak tak duża pociecha. Zwłaszcza dla Io, która raz jeszcze musiała wycofywać się z pola walki. *'Bitwa o nic - 'świeże wojska ZPO pokonują resztki sił Netro pozostawionych pod Mohylią przez Rafaela. Gotowi są wyruszyć pod Lorivan, jednak wtedy do ich uszu dochodzi wiadomość o zajęciu miasta przez Netro. Po kilku godzinach dochodzi do spotkania wojsk Lady Io z posiłkami. Kobieta nakazuje natychmiast przygotować się do obrony Mohylii. *'Pusta Koronacja - 'Rafael ogłasza Varwicka Richtofna nowym Królem Lyttonu. Jest to czysta uprzejmość, aczkolwiek bardzo doceniania przez Wielką Familię. *'Krew i Spalona Ziemia - 'wojska Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi przeprowadzają szybką i brutalną czystkę.thumb|294px|Jedna z wielu osad spalonych przez wojska ZPO Miasto za miastem upada, a jego przerażeni mieszkańcy natychmiast uciekają do największego z nich - pierwszej kolonii, Garri. W przeciągu zaledwie trzech dni upada pięć miast-kolonii Ragnosa, a setki jego mieszkańców zostają przetransportowanych wgłąb ZPO. Nim Kohorty podchodzą pod Garrię, w mieście pojawiają się okręty przenoszące wojska prowadzone przez wściekłą Helenę Zodiak. Kobieta szybko reorganizuje obronę w Garrii. *'Listy - 'wojska pod dowództwem Lorda Krayta prowadzą konstrofensywę na całej długości frontu, przebijając się do oblężonych enklaw północnoakajskiej obrony. Igdej II, dowiadując się o skali porażki, wysyła listy o pomoc do Ragnosa i Imperium Netro. Ten pierwszy dochodzi znacznie szybciej, ale Kori'an zapomina go przeczytać. *'Młot na Netro - 'upojone zwycięstwem pod Lorivanem siły Imperium uderzają na Mohylię. Zbytnia pewność siebie staje się jednak zgubą dla napastników, którzy po brutalnie szybkiej bitwie zostają odrzuceni spod siedziby Wielkiej Familii Grimes. *'Szerząc terror - 'Synowie Zemsty rozszerzają zakres swoich działań. Najbardziej oddalone oddziały zwiadowcze Imperium zaczynają wkrótce w tajemniczy sposób znikać. Ich pobite i pokiereszowane truchła są zwykle znajdowane po dwóch dniach. *'II Bitwa o Mohylię - 'wojska Rafaela raz jeszcze uderzają na Mohylię, tym razem są jednak napastnicy sąznacznie lepiej przygotowani. Walka trwa w najlepsze, podczas gdy Herold Wojny wykorzystuje swoje rezerwy by we współpracy z Richtofnami zająć resztę kraju. *'Zacięta Walka - 'walki o Garrię nabierają intensywności. Żołnierze ZPO podpalają połowę kolonii, skazując wielu mieszkańców na śmierć w męczarniach. Helena nie pozostaje dłużna, osobiście rozgniatając czaszkę dowódcy natarcia. Kilka godzin później jeden z jej synów, Eros, trafia prosto w serce innego wrogiego dowódcy. Te akcje, chociaż bardzo spektakularne, wydają się jedynie opóźniać nieuniknione. *'Niechętna Odpowiedź - 'Imperator Netro nakazuje swoim wojskom stacjonującym w Jedynej Akaj wesprzeć sojusznika. Podejrzewając jednak że może to być za mało, decyduje się przekierować jedną z armi mającą udać się na Nowy Front do Akai. Decyzja ta zostaje szybko wprowadzona w życie, mimo że komplikuje plany najazdu na Zjednoczone Prowincje. *'Złamanie Passy - 'wojska Zjednoczonych Prowincji i Domu Grimes pod dowództwem Io załamują ofensywę Netro na Mohylię. Korzystając ze zdobytego momentum kobieta skutecznie zamyka znaczną część armii Herolda Wojny w okrążeniu. Imperium doznaje tak dużych strat, że zmuszone jest się wycofać spod Mohylii. Tymczasem przez granicę Lyttonu przechodzą nowe posiłki. *'Znak - 'okręty Zjednoczonych Prowicji blokują port w Garri, a wśród Ragnosian broniących udział w obronie kolonii pojawiają się pierwsze objawy Czarnej Gorączki. Wściekła Helena posyła zarażonych prosto w objęcia napastników. Wśród Kohort pojawia się panika związana z możliwym nastaniem epidemii. *'Znowu - 'Wielka Familia Valentia, widząc na horyzoncie wojska Netro, przechodzi na stronę Imperatora. Synowie Zemsty zaczynają kampanię wymierzoną przeciwko posiadłościom Valentii. *'Podejście pod Srebrny Zamek - 'wojska Zjednoczonych Prowincji i Prawdziwych Akajów podchodzą pod największą twierdzę Królestwa Jedynej Akai - Srebrny Zamek. Król Igdej II wysłał już wcześniej odezwę do obrońców, by odważnie trwali w nadchodzącej walce i oczekiwali na wsparcie. Twierdza jest w doskonałym stanie, jej garnizon był jednak przez lata traktowany dosyć ubogo. Mimo to obrońcy szykują się na walkę z napastnikami. *'Niespodziewany Gracz - 'thumb|255px|Narrokazuje się że nagły atak Czarnej Gorączki nie był przypadkiem - pod Garrię wyruszyła chmara Katharsis z Nowej Granicy, prowadzona przez watahę Narri, szczególnie niebezpieczną odmianę tych stworów. Starożytne zło, które dzięki działaniom Białej Pani stało do teraz na uboczu, nie rozróżnia wśród walczących żadnych frakcji, po prostu uderza na ślepo. W walkach ciężko ranny zostaje jeden z synów Heleny, Midiaz, co motywuje kobietę by dogadała się z siłami ZPO. Obydwie strony zgadzają się zakopać topór wojenny i rozpocząć skoordynowaną obronę przeciwko Katharsis. Gdy objawy Czarnej Gorączki zaczynają się zwiększać, część okrętów zostaje wysłana do Midianu, po antidotum. Cywile z Garrii zostają przetransportowani na okoliczne statki ragnoskie, w czym marynarka ZPO absolutnie nie przeszkadza. Obrońcy walczą z nieludzkim wrogiem przez dwa dni i dwie noce, nim udaje im się przerwać najazd. Katharsis jednak nie rezygnują z natarcia, a jedynie się przegrupowują. Helena dogaduje się z wojskami Zjednocznych Prowincji i podpala resztki koloni, którą sama postawiła. Kohorty wycofują się do swojej ojczyzny a okręty pod dowództwem Heleny Zodiak wyruszają w podróż do Ragnosa. Gdy Katharsis uderzają ponownie, zastają jedynie ruiny. Szukając ludzi do wymordowania szybko zaczynają się rozdzielać, a poszczególne odgałęzienia zostają w następnych tygodniach wybite przez Zjednoczne Prowincje i Królestwo Holiemu. *'Bitwa pod Aonią - 'Rafael Ormond i Io Lisiran raz jeszcze spotykają się na polu bitwy - tym razem pod miejscowością Aonia. To starcie wygrywa Lady Sapiry Ford, wykorzystując taktykę którą wcześniej użył jej przeciwnik - uderzając wprost na zaciągnięte siłą, słabo zmotywowane jednostki Lyttończyków. By ironi stało się zadość to tym razem Imperium Netro musi wycofać się do świeżo zdobytego Lorivanu. *'Przegrupowanie i Lądowanie - 'jednostki Netro obecne w Akai skutecznie się przegrupowują i ruszają do Srebrnego Zamku. Nowe jednostki przysłane przez Imperatora lądują z kolei w Królestwie Jedynej Akai, gotując się do wojny. *'Upokorzenie - 'ma miejsce sytuacja wręcz komiczna. Garnizon Srebrnego Zamku po stosunkowo krótkim oblężeniu zgadza się otworzyć bramy, pod warunkiem że ich życia zostaną oszczędzone i Lord Krayt zapłaci im w ''"jedzeniu, alkoholu i dupach". Gdy tylko pod główną bramą twierdzy pojawia się wagon z alkoholem, obrońcy wpuszczają do siebie napastników. Pomimo protestów niektórych Akajów, Drako zawiesza nad Srebrym Zamkiem flagę Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Wieści o szybkim i druzgocącym upadku tak osławionej twierdzy szybko roznoszą się po obydwu Akajach. Wojska Netro zatrzymują pochód - nie mogą w końcu wspomóc obrony twierdzy, która została już zdobyta. *'Wyruszając w drogę - '''Brzask zdobywa informacje o zakończeniu manewrów na Nowym Froncie. Okręty Imperium Netro gotują się do gigantycznej morskiej ofensywy. Jasnym staje się, że najazd na Zjednoczone Prowincje jest kwestią jedynie tygodni. Do tej pory Biała Pani przebywała w Kalipso, obawiając się że Imperator może nakazać uderzyć wprost na stolicę ZPO - jednak z siłami jakie zmobilizował, bardziej prawdopodobny wydaje się być atak na Midian. Lord Zodd wysyła jej list ze Swabii - jego Prowincja znajduje się pomiędzy już pograżonym w wojnie Lyttonem a "najprawdopodobniej wkrótce" zaatakowanym Midianem, jednak sam władca twierdzi że jego Rodionycze są gotowi walczyć na każdym froncie. Gridd Sevastor, Lord Kserii i Hakar Nuruodo, Lord Kyrene również wysyłają znaczne siły do Midianu. Biała Pani, wraz z grupą członków Świętego Zastępu również ogłasza, że udaje się do 6 Prowincji. W Kalipso pozostawia pozostałych Lordów oraz najbardziej zaufanego członka Zastępu - strażnika którego historia zapamiętała jako Spectra. *'Kabaret - 'żołnierze oraz uchodźcy z Garri powracają do Ragnosa. Helena wraz ze swoimi ludzi udaje się do króla Kori'ana, by omówić z nim dalsze plany uczestnictwa w wojnie. Dla władcy Ragnosa liczy się jednak tylko jedno - kobieta nie ochroniła jego cennych koloni. W ramach kary zostaje zdegradowana do stopnia szeregowca, a wszelkie jej przywileje zostają cofnięte. Jedyny powód dla któego kobieta przyjmuje to upokorzenie pochodzi z wiedzy, że gdyby się sprzeciwiła, to jej syna, Simona, spotkałaby znacznie gorsza kara. *'Za dużo dumy - 'Lord Krayt, upojony ostatnimi zwycięstwami, wysyła jeden ze swoich oddziałów by zajęły położone niedaleko Srebrnego Zamku miasto Aszria. Miasto to było niezwykle ważnym miejscem, przez który przecinała się sieć handlowa łącząca miasta portowe i te położone głęboko w sercu królestwa. Jednostki Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi wysyłają do Aszrii rozkaz nawołujący do natychmiastowej kapitulacji, ich wymagania zostają jednak odrzucone. Lider tych oddziałów, równie dumny z ostatnich osiągnięć co jego Lord, nakazuje natychmiastowy szturm Aszrii. Po pierwszej, całkiem skutecznej fazie walk, zza horyzontu wychodzą wojska Imperium Netro które wykazują o wiele większy profesjonalizm niż jakakolwiek siła jaką do tej pory napotkały siły Drako Krayta. Po krótkiej walce nieprzygotowane oddziały ZPO ponoszą ciężkie starty i zmuszone są wycofać się do Srebrnego Zamku. *'Ragnos Zmienia Barwy - 'Król Kori'an, słysząc o zdobyciu Srebrnego Zamku, daje się przekonać że Zjednoczone Prowincje wygrywają konflikt. Jako ukazanie swojego politycznego geniuszu, wysyła do Kalipso poselstwa proponujące ZPO nawiązanie pokoju. By scementować swoje nastawienie, Kori'an wysyła Protektorów by Ci rozstrzelali jedynoakajskich handlarzy przebywających w Ragnosie. Gdy niewinne ofiary zostają już skąpane we krwi, Niezdobyte Miasto wypowiada wojnę Królestwu Jedynej Akaji.thumb|Io zdenerwowana że nie może od razu zająć Lorivanu *'Seria utarczek - 'siły prowadzone przez Io angażują się w serię szybkich ataków i krótkich starć z jednostkami Rafaela Ormonda. Każde z tych małych bitew prowadzi ZPO coraz bliżej do Lorivanu i szansy na jego ponowne zdobycie. *'Gotowość Bojowa - 'olbrzymia ilość Kohort zgromadzonych z różnych zakątków Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi ostatecznie okopuje się w częściach Midianu w których najprawdopodobniej będą chciały wylądować jednostki Imperium Netro. Na stanowisku jest również Biała Pani, wraz z oddziałem Świętego Zastępu. Wody terytorialne 6 Prowincji są stale monitorowane przez okręty Marynarkii Wojennej. Zjednoczone Prowincje są gotowe do ataku. A przynajmniej tak im się wydaje. *'Bitwa Morska Wszechczasów - 'Admirał Exco Esterach z Floty Wojennej Ragnosa dostaje od Króla rozkaz zaatakowania jednego z najważniejszych portów Królestwa Jedynej Akaji. Kori'an chce zniszczyć stacjonujące tam okręty by nie stanowiły one zagrożenia dla wód na których pływają jednostki Ragnosa. Okręty Niezdobytego Miasta wyruszają w drogę, jednak w samym środku podróży na horyzoncie pojawiają się statki Jedynej Akaji, którego władca spodziewał się podobnego aktu ze strony swojego południowego sąsiada. Marynarze Ragnosa byli od dawna źle traktowani i jeszcze gorzej opłacani, nie sprzeciwiając się misji tylko dlatego że liczyli na zapełnienie sobie kieszeni napadem na port. Akajowie z kolei byli więcej niż chętni do walki, czując desperacką potrzebę osiągnięcia jakiegokolwiek zwycięstwa. Gdy Admirał nakazuje rozpocząć ostrzał, zostaje pozbawiony przytomności przez swoich protegowanych, którzy natychmiast wywieszają białe flagi. Przeciwnik nie jest pod wrażeniem i rozpoczyna zmasowany ostrzał. Rozpoczyna się kakofonia chaosu, w trakcie której statki Ragnoskiej Floty padają jedne z drugimi. Gdy w końcu część marynarzy postanawia walczyć, jest już za późno - Akajowie zdobyli absolutną supremację w tej części akwenu. Exco Esterach zostaje pojmany, jednak większość jego ludzi nie może liczyć na taki przywilej i topii się w wodach Ogygi. Jedynie drobna część floty, nad którą roboczo przywództwo objęła zdegradowana Helena Zodiak, jest w stanie powrócić do Ragnosa. Wściekły Kori'an nakazuje aresztować kobietę, publicznie ogłaszając ją winną tej upokarzającej porażki. *'Bitwa o Kamień Todda - 'w końcu nadchodzi moment którego Zjednoczone Prowincje tak oczekiwały.thumb|284px Jeden ze statków patrolowych ZPO ujrzał 6 okrętów Imperium Netro, które wnosząc po kursie zmierzały ku zatoce przy południowej granicy Midianu. Wśród morskich dowódców Prowincji dochodzi do ataku paniki, wszyscy wiedzą że nadszedł czas ostatecznej walki z Imperium Netro. 8 okrętów ZPO jako pierwsze dociera do konwoju Netro. Niedaleko szeregu wyrastajacych spod wody skał zwanych Kamieniami Todda dochodzi do pierwszego starcia morskiego nadciągającej inwazji. Zjednoczone Prowincje mają przewagę ilościową, jednak statki Imperium Netro są lepiej przystosowane do następujących warunków. Już w pierwszych kilku minutach walk jednemu ze statków Netro udaje się wymanewrować statek wroga tak, że ten wbija się w wystające skały. Unieruchomiony okręt zostaje szybko ostrzelany. Pomimo tej starty Zjednoczone Prowincje później jeszcze bardziej zwiększyły swoją przewagę liczebną, gdy przybyły kolejne statki patrolujące Midian. Duża część całej floty ZPO ruszała w kierunku tego miejsca. Flota Netro straciła dwa okręty, nim postanowiła się wycofać. Każdy z tych 4 statków na pewnym etapie zawracał, pozorując natarcie, by potem znowu uciec. To oraz fakt że spodziewano się większej ilości jednostek sprawiło że przez następnego godziny obecni na miejscu dowódcy Zjednoczonych Prowincji nie wysyłali informacji o zakończeniu walk. Przez ten błąd skupienie Marynarki Wojennej i wszystkich obecnych w Midianie sił skupiało się na południu tej Prowincji. Dokładnie tak jak chciał Imperator. Lądowanie w Zjednoczonych Prowincjach Masakra na akwenie thumb|304px|Marynarze ZPO masakrowani Wkrótce miało się okazać jak wielki błąd popełniły Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi. W czasie gdy w wyniku Bitwy o Kamień Todda uwaga obrońców skupiała się coraz bardziej na południowej części Midianu. Okręty Floty Wojennej jedne po drugiej zagęszczały swoją aktywność w tych okolicach a nawet co luźniejsze oddziały naziemne były tam z wolna wysyłane. Nie było tu bowiem miejsca na zbyt dużą ostrożność. Wedle informacji zdobytych przez Brzask w okolicach Nowego Frontu skupiała się większość floty Imperium Netro, której rozmiar dalece przewyższał to co ZPO miało do zaoferowania. Obrońcy nie wiedzieli gdzie ich przeciwnik uderzy, ale wiedzieli że jego siły będą makabryczne. Należało więc reagować szybko i z całych sił. Gdy jednak Zjednoczone Prowincje skupiały się na południu Midianu, okręty Imperium Netro zmierzały w zupełnie innym kierunku. Prowadzone przez Sensorów, płynące z dala od brzegu Alfarii konwoje z okrętami wojennymi i transportowymi ruszały do swojego ostatecznego celu. Niemal tak daleko od miejsca skupienia Zjednoczonych Prowincji jak to było możliwe. thumb|315px|Odległość z Nowego Frontu do odpowiednio Midianu i Kserii zaznaczona na fragmencie obecnej mapy AlfariiSztab Netro wiedział że jego przeciwnicy wyjdą z założenia że celem Imperium będzie Midian - była to w końcu Prowncja najbliższa Nowemu Frontowi. Do inwazji na taką skalę potrzebna była w końcu masa okrętów i sprzętu, był to wysiłek logistyczny którego w historii nie podjęło się wielu władców. Jakikolwiek inny wybór celu byłby czystym szaleństwem. Imperator jednak postawił właśnie na to szaleństwo. Podróż z Nowego Frontu nie była łatwa i kosztowała flotę kilka strat które nie były mile widziane przez Imperium. Co więcej pod sam koniec podróży flota napastników została zauważona przez okręty Zjednoczonych Prowincji, było to jednak na zbyt późnym etapie by móc cokolwiek zmienić. Flota napastników ujawniła się niedaleko wybrzeża Kserii. Morski behemot liczący 40 okrętów bojowych kompletnie zdominował pojedyńcze, porozrzucane przy wybrzeżu jednostki. Statki Zjednoczonych Prowincji które próbowały stanąć na drodze gigantycznej armady, zostały najzwyczajniej w świecie zmasakrowane. Plan osiągnął swe apogeum gdy w końcu pierwsze jednostki transportowe wylądowały w nadmorskiej miejscowości Akhoma. Miasteczko zostało czym prędzej zajęte a mieszkańcy brutalnie zmuszeni do posłuszeństwa. Żołnierze którzy wylądowali jako pierwsi byli specjalistami - szybko wykorzystali oni okoliczne materiały jak i te przywiezione z ojczyzny do zamienienia Akhomy w przyzwoicie umocniony przyczółek. To samo zrobili następni żołnierze którzy wylądowali położonych niedaleko miejscowościach Kean oraz Fleines. Te trzy miejscowości miały być punktami w których wylądują najeźdźcy. Oczywiście sama operacja wymagała niesamowitego poziomu skoordynowania, który nieczęsto dochodził do skutku w taki sposób w jaki zaplanowali go dowódcy wojskowi Imperium Netro. Kilka okrętów zawędrowało w złym kierunku, przedwcześnie ostrzegając miejscowych Kserian, wiele uległo dziwnym wypadkom i trzeba je było ratować. Gdyby Zjednoczone Prowincje od początku spodziewały się tutaj obecności swojego przeciwnika, najazd zakończyłby się absolutną porażką. thumb|274px|Kharid Komohewa, Herold Wojny Imperium Netro (Warhammer Fantasy)Gdy jednak na plaży w Akhomie nogę postawił Herold Wojny, Kharid Komohewa, jasnym było że etap lądowania zakończył się sukcesem. Zalążek ofensywy i reakcja ZPO Kharid po wylądowaniu starał się wziąć jak najwięcej obowiązków na siebie samego i jak najbardziej odciążyć szeregowych żołnierzy. Byli w końcu po długiej podróży i chociaż czas liczył się teraz bardziej niż cokolwiek, Herold Wojny chciał dać przybyłym żołnierzom chociaż dwa dni odpoczynku. Dlatego większość logistycznych problemów przyjął on na siebie i swój wewnętrzny krąg. Podobnego luksusu nie mieli jednak marynarze, którzy ciągle przewozili nowe zapasy i żołnierzy jak i patrolowali wody w okolicach tych trzech miejscowości. Dzięki masywnej czujności oraz kompetentnej służbie komunikacyjnej, wiadomość o przybyciu okrętów do Kserii dotarła do Midianiu jeszcze tego samego dnia. Wielu dowódców od razu odrzuciło otrzymane raporty, podejrzewając że są one sfałszowane bądź pokazują prowokację ze strony Imperium Netro. Zbyt wiele pracy i wysiłku włożono w przygotowanie obrony Midianu, wychodzenie z założenia że wróg mógłby zaatakować gdziekolwiek indziej wydawało się być szaleństwem. Na obronę dowódców można dać, że Netro podjęło gigantyczne ryzyko przeprowadzając ten atak. Biała Pani dawała się przekonać argumentom swoich dowódców, chociaż była zdecydowanie mniej pewna że atak na Kserię był niemożliwy. Nakazała wysłać rozkazy do obecnych na północy Midianu jednostek do wymarszu w stronę wybrzeża 3 Prowincji. Kazała również rozesłać ptaki pocztowe do wielu okrętów Floty Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Na morzu zaczęło z czasem dochodzić do coraz częstszych walk obydwu flot. Okręty Imperium Netro, przygotowane na możliwość walki i posiadające jasne rozkazy, miały oczywistą przewagę nad porozrzucanymi, niepewnymi statkami Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Wiadomo więc kto najczęściej wychodził z takich starć zwycięsko. Imperium jednak odnosiło w tych walkach też porażki. Najsłynniejsza miała miejsce w czasie tzw. Rajdu Mallusa. Miał on miejsce gdy zoyerski dowódca nakazał swoim trzem okrętom schować flagi Zjednoczonych Prowincji i zamiast tego wywiesić te należące do Imperium Netro. Następnie dzięki uśpieniu czujności odnalezionych później statków Netro Dowódca Mallus był w stanie się do nich zbliżyć. Po krótkiej salwie jego okrętom udało się zatopić dwa okręty bojowe i jeden przewożący żołnierzy jak i przeprowadzić udany abordaż na statek przewożący materiały na nadchodzącą kampanię. Ostatecznie jednak gdy ZPO w pełni zdało sobie sprawę ze skali zagrożenia, było już za późno. Ofensywa Imperatora już się rozpoczęła. Ofensywa Imperatora thumb|259px|(fragment okładki "Imperium" autorstwa Vladimira Wolffa) Ofensywa Imperatora była niesamowicie wyniszczającą kampanią wojenną dla Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Siły Imperium Netro przeprowadziły błyskawiczną kampanię, która zmiotła ze swojej drogi praktycznie wszystkie przeszkody jakie można było na nie rzucić. Dużą zasługą tej ofensywy było wykorzystanie elementu zaskoczenia - przez pierwszy, kluczowy okres kampanii siły Netro musiały walczyć jedynie z siłami Jednostek Agresywnej Samoobrony, które dodatkowo absolutnie nie spodziewały się że będą w najbliższym czasie walczyć z jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem. Nawet gdy doszło już do walk z regularną armią ZPO, która wymaszerowała z Midianu, to większość zwycięstw leżała po stronie Netro. Duża w tym była zasługa Kharida. Herold Wojny pokazał wiele razy swój talent dowódczy. Do najbardziej kreatywnych sposobów w jaki udało mu się pokonać przeciwnika można zaliczyć: *'Starcie pod Butem Acherana 'gdzie po określeniu kierunku wiatru Kharid nakazał podpalić wysokie trawy w jakich rozgrywała się walka. Ogień doprowadził do chaosu w szeregach przeciwnika a dym ograniczył jego widoczność do tego stopnia, że siły Netro były w stanie bez skrępowania ominąć But Acherana i uderzyć wojska ZPO z obydwu flank. *'II Bitwę o Bucher 'w trakcie której Herold Wojny umyślnie ustąpił pola nacierającym wojskom ZPO opuszczając zajętą wcześniej wioskę. Żołnierze walczący przeciw Kharidowi nie mieli pojęcia że ten nakazał zatruć tamtejsze studnie. Po nocy wypełnionej konwulsjami setek mężczyzn siły ZPO nie były w stanie odeprzeć kontrataku przeciwnika. *'Bitwę o Anrakis 'przed którą Kharid pojmał łączników ZPO i wyciągnął od nich sposób szyfrowania wiadomości wojskowych w Kserii. Herold Wojny użył tej wiedzy by przekazać wojskom stacjonującym w strategicznie ważnym mieście Anrakis że siły Imperium Netro uderzą na położone kilka kilometrów dalej miasto. Wysłano tam odpowiedni garizon kosztem obrony Anrakis które zostało szybko zdobyte przez Kharida. *'Zdobycie Miretti 'w trakcie którego Kharid ubrał przygotowaną wcześniej, stworzoną na wzór Zodda zbroję i wraz ze swoim oddziałem podszedł do jednej z nieobleganych bram, podając się za Lorda Swabii. Gdy stacjonujący przy bramie Kserianie otworzyli bramy, rozpoczęła się rzeź. *'Potyczka na Ury-Polu 'do której doszło dlatego, że Kharid obiecał dowódcy stacjonujących niedaleko wojsk że naszcza mu na twarz. Sprowokowany dowódca nakazał natarcie, chcąc obronić swój honor. Herold Wojny był jednak lepiej przygotowany. Po wygranej potyczce Kharid opróżnił pęcherz na pokonanym dowódcy a później puścił go wolno. Sukces ofensywy tkwił jednak nie tylko w elemencie zaskoczenia ale i umiejętnościach Herolda Wojny ale i w profesjonaliźmie żołnierzy. Imperium wysłało do Kserii świetnie przeszkolonych i fanatycznie oddanych wojowników, gotowych zabijać i ginąć za chwałę swojego Imperatora. Bez słowa sprzeciwu maszerowali ku granic swoich możliwości, doradzali swojemu Heroldowi gdy ten potrzebował ich pomocy oraz wykazywali się inicjatywą gdy ta była potrzebna. Do następnego stulecia w Kserii zachowało się 7 mostów, które żołnierze Imperium wybudowali na szybko by móc przejść przez stojące im na drodzę wodne przeszkody terenowe. Oczywiście stres i wymagania jakie stawiano przed żołnierzami (i jakie oni sami stawiali sobie) bywał problemem, dlatego wojownicy Imperatora często wyżywali się na mieszkańcach zdobytych miast i wiosek. I to dosyć brutalnie. thumb|260px|Ahrorl ArtifiOfensywa Imperatora była takim sukcesem, że w mniej niż trzy tygodnie wojskom Netro udało się podejść pod Origeę, stolicę Kserii. W kilku miejscach udało im się nawet zająć tymczasowo tereny w Midianie i Izolhos, jednak zostali z nich szybko wyparci. Z Midianu nadciągała w końcu lwia część sił ZPO a w Izolhos obronę prowadzili dowódcy pod egidą Lorda Artifiego, który (jak większość obecnych w Sercu Ogygi Lordów) po dowiedzeniu się o wylądowaniu wojsk Netro w Kserii natychmiast udał się do swojej ojczystej Prowincji. Podobnie zrobił Lord Krayt, który pozostawił większość wojsk w Akai, przekazując dowodzenie nad kampanią swojemu najbardziej utalentowanemu oficerowi, Rodionyczowi o imieniu Alfrid Burghinden. Sam Lord wraz z częścią wojsk udał się do Revanii, jednak z racji że jego Prowincja nie znajdowała się w bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwie, zebrał on więcej wojsk, nakazał wzmocnić granicę z Lyttonem i wyruszył w stronę Chosebusa, stolicy Swabii, gdzie chciał połączyć siły z Lordem Zoddem. Lady Io po dowiedzeniu się o sytuacji w Kserii z ciężkim sercem odstąpiła od prób ponownego zdobycia Lorivanu, zabierając ze sobą część wojsk i przekazując dowództwo Lekterowi Trazymowi. Ten przygotował plan natarcia na stolicę Lyttonu, jednak Lady Saphiry Ford zabroniła mu marnowania sił i nakazała utrzymywać wroga jak najdalej od granic Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Sama Biała Pani również wyruszyła na główny front. Do tej pory jej uwagę przyciągały niepotwierdzone informacje (nie wiadomo czy będące efektem plotek czy działań dezinformacyjnych Netro) że siły prowadzone przez samego Imperatora mają przeprowadzić podobną operację w Kyrene albo nawet pod samym Kalipso. Brzask przekonywał że Imperium Netro nie planuje takiej operacji, jednak po fiasku jakim było niezdobycie informacji dotyczącej lądowania w Kserii Biała Pani potrzebowała trochę czasu by zaufać Szczurowi. Gdy jego słowa się potwierdziły, wściekła władczyni ZPO wraz ze swoimi strażnikami i wojskami znajdującymi się pod jej kontrolą gotowały się na starcie. Tymczasem na frontach thumb|296px *'Martwa Epopeja - do wojsk Netro stacjonujących w Jedynym Królestwie Akai dochodzi wiadomość o zaginięciu okrętu "Pięść Imperatora". Okręt był ostatnim razem widziany kilka dni wcześniej w okolicach Lepszego Kalipso, gdzie udał się by osłaniać transporty żywności przed potencjalnym atakiem sił ZPO. Po tygodniu na brzeg wyrzucone zostają rozszarpane ciała załogantów. Siły Imperium Netro i Zjednoczonych Prowincji w następnych dniach miały zauważyć samotny okręt, który pomimo wielu zniszczeń nienaturalnie szybko poruszał się po akwenie. *'Kolejna Zmiana - '''w obliczu wieści dotyczących sukcesów Netro w Kserii, Król Ragnosa, Kori'an I raz jeszcze zmienia front. Szybko podpisuje traktat o bezwarunkowym zakończeniu walk z Jedyną Akają i wypowiada wojnę Zjednoczonym Prowincjom Ogygi. W ramach udowodnienia swojego oddania sprawie, wysyła do Jedynej Akai liczny kontygent wojska pod dowództwem Archidana Iroh, syna Namiestnika Siódmej Dzielnicy, który ma wspomóc siły Akajów w walce z ZPO. Ród Esterach domaga się uwolnienia członka swojej rodziny, pojmanego tygodnie wcześniej Exco, jednak bez wsparcia Kori'ana ich wysiłki okazują się nie być warte zbyt wiele. *'Natężenie Konfliktu''' - wobec nieobecności Lady Io, siły Netro w Lyttonie ponownie się uaktywniły. Jest to wielki sprawdzian dla nowego lidera wojsk ZPO, Lektera Trazyma. Ziemie małego państewka raz jeszcze spływają krwią. *'Pierwsza Fala'- siły Imperium Netro próbują przebić się do Origei, stolicy Kserii. Początkowo ich atak idzie dokładnie tak jak zaplanował to Herold Wojny, jednak nagłe przybycie jednej z fal wojsk ZPO wcześniej stacjonujących w Midianie powoduje odparcie siły przeciwnika. 3 Kohorty Zjednoczonych Prowincji gotują się na długie oblężenie, jednocześnie wyczekując przybycia wojsk Lorda Kserii, Gridda Sevastora. Kharid wie że czas nie gra na jego korzyść - im więcej czasu straci na obleganie Origei, tym więcej wojsk Zjednoczonych Prowincji stanie na jego czele. Musi działać szybko. *'Niezwykłe Odkrycie -' Saphiriański profesor, Vulna Uss, odnajduje w czasie swoich wykopalisk w Revanii ciało Ammitana, straszliwego rodzaju Katharsis którego nie widziano w Ogygdze od wielu stuleci.thumb|208px|Dwa Ammitany Gdy żyły, te przypominające obeliski stwory niosły śmierć i zniszczenie całym cywilizacjom - teraz były jednak odległym wspomnieniem którym straszono małe dzieci. Odkąd Ammitany zostały wybite, nikt nie zdołał uzyskać ich całego ciała - Vulna Uss był pierwszy. Mężczyzna szybko nakazał spakować ciało i natychmiast wypłynął. Jego początkowym celem było Saphira Ford (miasto) ale obawiając się sabotażu ze strony rywali, postanowił udać się do pracowni swojego przyjaciela mieszkającego w Kalipso. *'Druga Fala - '''siły Netro raz jeszcze nacierają na Origeę. Tym razem dzięki wykorzystaniu inżynieryjnych talentów żołnierzy Heroldowi Wojny niemal udaje się zdobyć miasto. Na jego nieszczęście na tyłach jego linii zaopatrzeniowych wybucha powstanie Kserian - wciąż drobne, ale mające potencjał by znacznie się powiększyć. Kharid zmuszony jest odstąpić od natarcia i zawrócić część swoich sił. Po dwóch dniach krwawej pożogi udaje mu się stłumić powstanie. *'Niedoszłe Oblężenie '- na froncie w Jedynej Akai również dochodzi do próby przeprowadzenia ofensywy. Wojska Imperium Netro pod dowództwem kuzyna Czempiona Taiyuanu, Tsi Ino, wymaszerowują z Aszrii i wyruszają wprost na Srebrny Zamek. Tsi wie że jest to prawdopodobnie najlepsza pozycja obronna w całym państwie i wojska przeciwnika się w nim okopią. Jest to po prostu najbardziej logiczna opcja i lider wojsk Netro dokonuje swoich planów z założeniem że wojska ZPO pozostaną w Srebrnym Zamku. Alfrid Burghinden, pozostawiony przez Lorda Drako jako dowódca sił Zjednoczonych Prowincji w rejonie, zaskakuje jednak przeciwnika śmiałym natarciem. Do bitwy nie dochodzi pod murami Srebrnego Zamku a w połowie drogi do niego. Wojska Netro, nieprzygotowane na taki bieg zdarzeń, zmuszone są po krótkiej bitwie wycofać się do Aszrii. Tsi Ino klnie, przysięgając że od teraz nie będzie ślepo trzymał się żadnych założeń w walce z przeciwnikiem. *'Światło Nadziei - 'wojska pod dowództwem Białej Pani dochodzą w końcu na front. Wbrew oczekiwaniom wielu nie zatrzymują się jednak w Origei a w położonej kilka kilometrów dalej Naassie. Powodów jest kilka, najbardziej oczywisty jest taki że Biała Pani potrzebuje jak najwięcej informacji dotyczących armii przeciwnika przed zorganizowaniem kontruderzenia. Despota Zjednoczonych Prowincji ma jednak również mniej oczywisty powód - planuje rozpocząć brutalną kontrofensywę, która zacznie się właśnie od Naassy. Podboje Kharida były niemal równie druzgocące pod względem wizerunkowym co wojskowym. Morale w najróżniejszych częściach kraju znacznie podupadło, szczególnie Kserianie mieli wiele powodów do niezadowolenia. Wydawało się że jedynym sposobem na zmycie hańby z tak szybkiej serii porażek jest jeszcze szybsza seria zwycięstw. Naass pełniło w tej wizji niebagatelną rolę - było to miasteczko nie tylko strategicznie położone, ale przede wszystkim znane jako serce Ruchu Jedynej Wiary w Kserii. Niemal każdy mieszkaniec wielbił Białą Panią jako swojego Boga. Widok płaczących ze szczęścia Kserian na ulicach dawał niemały boost do morale. *'Ciemność Paniki - 'w Kalipso dochodzi do serii morderstw autorstwa tajemniczego mordercy, który używa krwii swoich ofiar by zapisać ściany słowami "Cichy Ślepiec". Morderca pozostaje nieuchwytny przez następne dni. Wielu mieszkańców zaczyna panikować, podejrzewając aktywność mordercy za "wczesną operację" wojsk Imperium Netro. Dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi nadal dają wiarę pogłoskom mówiącym że siły Imperium planują wylądować w Kalipso. Na ulicach dochodzi do protestów - ludzie domagają się większej ochrony, mobilizacji Świętego Zastępu, powrotu Białej Pani oraz dziesiątek innych rzeczy. Spectra, członek Świętego Zastępu pozostawiony by ochraniać miasto, przejmuje kontrolę nad pełniącą funkcję policji Strażą Miejską i pacyfikuje część protestów. Panika w Kalipso sprawia że Vulna Ussowi ledwie udaje się przewieźć swój eksponat do pracowni przyjaciela. *'Ciche Ostrze - '"Pięść Imperatora" zostaje zatrzymana przez okręty Zoyerów przy wejściu do Zatoki Eterskiej. Oddział marynarzy wchodzi na jej opustoszały pokład, by nigdy z niego nie wyjść. Po jakimś czasie okręt kontynuuje swoją podróż. *'Zebranie - 'w Chosebosie, stolicy Swabii, dochodzi do spotkania pomiędzy Lordem Zoddem i Lordem Drako. Ten pierwszy przekazuje wolę Białej Pani - gdy ta tylko wymaszeruje z Naassy, oddziały pod dowództwem tej dwójki oraz Lady Io mają natychmiast wymaszerować i załatać wszelkie potencjalne "dziury" jakie kontrofensywa Białej Pani może za sobą pozostawić. Do tego czasu siły całej trójki muszą stawić się w miejscowości Kmrow, na granicy kyreńsko-kseriańskiej. *'Niewiarygodne Wieści -''' Biała Pani, na dwa dni przed planowanym rozpoczęciem kontrataku, odizolowuje się od swoich ludzi, zamykając się w jednej z rezydencji w Naassie i odgradzając się wojownikami Świętego Zastępu. Nikt nie wie co się dzieje ani jak zareagować. Wszelkie próby uzyskania informacji na temat tego dziwnego zachowania spotykają się jedynie ze zdawkowymi, nie mówiącymi niczego odpowiedziami Siewcy (lidera Zastępu) o imieniu Udgart. Po jakimś czasie jasnym staje się że nie można ukrywać już prawdy. Biała Pani nakazuje zebrać wszystkich dowódców obecnych w Naassie i wychodzi do nich, nawet bladsza niż zwykle, z oczami eminującymi krwawym blaskiem. Stało się niemożliwe - kobieta była chora. Jak sama stwierdziła, była osłabiona a wszelkie dłuższe przebywanie poza łóżkiem mogło zakończyć się "katastrofą". Biała Pani wprost stwierdziła że prawdopodobnie została otruta - oczywiście od razu pojawiły się głosy dowódców, którzy obiecywali na swój honor że nie pomyśleliby nawet o zrobieniu czegoś takiego (ani, nawiasem mówiąc, że jest to w ogóle możliwe). Biała Pani gwałtownie uciszyła wszystkich, informując że nikt z nich nie jest podejrzany i że otrucie z pewnością wyszło ze strony jakiegoś agenta Imperatora. Sytuacja była bardzo trudna i Biała Pani obiecała wymyślić sposób na poradzenie sobie z tym kryzysem, póki co prosząc by zachowano jej stan w sekrecie. Niestety, ktoś się wygadał i wkrótce całe Naass dowiedziała się o chorobie Białej Pani. Dziesiątki Opiekunów i Mistrzów z Ruchu Jedynej Wiary ogłasza że śmiertelna powłoka Białej Pani doznała osłabienia przez godne pożałowania grzechy mieszkańców Ogygi. W miasteczku rozpoczyna się seria żarliwych modłów. Informacja o złym stanie Despoty Zjednoczonych Prowincji rozchodzi się błyskawicznie. Początkowo jest ona brana za element kampanii dezinformacyjnej wroga, jednak z każdym dniem coraz więcej ludzi daje temu wiarę. *'To Nigdy Nie Było Martwe '- w pracowni w Kalipso dochodzi do próby przeprowadzenia badań na trupie Ammitana. Jednak gdy tylko profesor Vulna Uss przybliża swoje ostrze do ciała Katharsis, to gwałtownie budzi się ze swojego letargu. Macki robiąca ze odnóża tej istoty uderzają, wybijając szczękę stojącemu nieopodal asystentowi, który jako jedyny miał w rękach broń. W pracowni dochodzi do paniki i chaosu. Ammitan otwiera swe nieistniejące usta z którego wychodzi Gałąź Grzechu - stworzona ze skrzywionego Vril czarna energia o której opowiadają jedynie najstraszniejsze podania ludów Ogygi. Vulna Uss jako pierwszy zostaje przez nią przebity. Pozostali obecni na miejscu ludzie próbują uciekać, jednak zostają szybko pojmani - przez Gałąź Grzechu albo to co ona tworzy. *'Ostatnia Próba - '''Kharid rozprowadza po Origei plotkę mówiącą że Biała Pani umarła w wyniku tajemniczej choroby. Te wieści okazują się być zbyt wielkie dla wielu przybitych sytuacją obrońców miasta. Wśród cywili odnajdują się ludzie gotowi współpracować z siłami Netro. Po całonocnym ostrzeliwaniu stolicy, które nie pozwoliło obrońcom spać, Kharid nakazuje kolejny atak. Tym razem linia obrony zostaje rozbita. Stolica Kserii, Trzeciej Prowincji, zostaje zdobyta. Nieliczne, wciąż mogące walczyć jednostki wycofują się do Naass. Herold Wojny pisze list do Imperatora Netro zasiadając na tronie Lorda, publicznie rzucając propozycję powołania Czempiona Kserii. Propagandowo jest to prawdopodobnie największa porażka w dotychczasowej historii Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. *'Desperacja - 'siły Netro nie spoczywają na laurach i rozpoczynają ofensywę na całej linii frontu w Kserii.thumb|348px|Mapa Ofensywy Imperatora Dowódcy błagają Białą Panią by ta zainterweniowała, zostają jednak szybko i brutalnie wyrzuceni z jej pokoju. Po jakimś czasie Udgart zostaje mianowany dowódcą obrony Naass. Żołnierze i wierni szykują się do bitwy. Wojska prowadzone osobiście przez Herolda Wojny pojawiają się na horyzoncie. *'Przybywa Śmierć - '''"Pięść Imperatora" dociera do celu. Do wód Kalipso... Bitwa o Serce Ogygi W Kalipso nastała noc gdy rozpoczęła się bitwa. Księżyc świecił w pełni, oświetlając miasto i sprawiając że protestujący szaleli po mieście jeszcze dłużej. Oddziały Straży Miejskiej musiały być rozciągnięte na całe miasto, często oddzielone od siebie całymi dzielnicami. Normalnie najbardziej oblężonym przez tłumy miejscem byłoby Serce Ogygi, jednak wokół niego stali wojownicy Świętego Zastępu. Większość mieszkańców nie miała odwagi by stanąć naprzeciw nim. Nie oznacza to że na miejscu nie było tłumów - były one po prostu znacznie mniej liczne. Spectra, członek Świętego Zastępu który z rozkazu Białej Pani trzymał pieczę nad ochroną miasta, wyszedł do tłumu i poprosił by naprzeciw niego wyszedł reprezentant przerażonych mieszkańców. Stwierdził że jeśli uda mu się namówić taką osobę że stolica Zjednoczonych Prowincji jest całkowicie bezpieczna, rozruchy ustaną. Po jakimś czasie przez tłum zaczął przechodzić reprezentant, pewnym krokiem zmierzający w stronę strażnika Białej Pani. Nim jednak dane mu było dotrzeć do celu, zawinięta w łachmany osoba rzuciła się na niego i odgryzła mu gardło. Dookoła powalonego rozgrzała panika, która niczym prąd przeszła przez cały tłum. Spectra czym prędzej doskoczył do napastnika, złapał go za ramię i cisnął nim na podłogę. Wtedy ujrzał że atakujący nie jest człowiekiem.thumb|262px|Puści Był Pustym. Spectra dobrze pamiętał ze swojego treningu kim byli Puści - efektami działań Gałęzi Grzechu, obrzydliwego, przerażającego Vril'la używanego przez dawno wymarłe Ammitany. Istoty będące kiedyś ludźmi, skazanymi na bezmyślne służenie woli tego straszliwego Katharsis. Jęczące skorupy, płaczące nad swym losem acz niemające możliwości go zmienić. Wkrótce zdezorientowany tłum został zaatakowany przez więcej takich istot. Wtedy Spectra zrozumiał że nie wszystkie Ammitany zostały wybite. I że jeden z nich znajduje się gdzieś w Kalipso. Powalony Pusty natychmiast rzucił się na członka Zastępu, ten jednak szybko złapał go za bladą szyję i strzelił w głowę. Ciało Pustego zaczęło intensywnie drżeć a jego nienaturalnie długie ręce szykowały się by wyrwać przeciwnikowi oczy. Wtedy Spectra dostrzegł czarną plamę na szyi Pustego - miejsce w którym przebiła go Gałąź Grzechu. Gdy strzelił w to miejsce, jego wróg w końcu padł. Chwilę później wyruszyli pozostali członkowie Świętego Zastępu, brutalnie przebijając się przez tłum by dostać się to tych grzechów przeciwko prawom Bogów i ludzi. Pomimo krwawych strat ze strony ludności cywilnej, Puści padali jeden za drugim. Tylko mała ich część odeszła bez walki - Ci byli zajęci zaciąganiem ofiar do swojego nowego Boga. Jak miało się jednak okazać, nie tylko Puści byli problemem. Gdy tylko w okolicach portu pojawiła się mocno zniszczona "Pięść Imperatora", w jej stronę natychmiast wyruszyły okręty obrony przybrzeżnej. Nie zdążyły nawet zbliżyć się za bardzo do wraku, gdy jego wnętrze zostało rozerwane od środka. thumb|310px|Asakku w pełnej formieNa pokładzie "Pięści Imperatora" znajdowało się kilka Asakku, rodzaju Katharsis który należał do najbardziej przebiegłych z całego "gatunku". Każdy dorosły Asakku był robaczywą, posiadającą wiele odnóży abominacją, mającą 5 metrów wysokości i 15 metrów długości. Gdy jednak zachodziła potrzeba, Asakku potrafiły roztopić swój pancerz, zapadać się od środka i zwijać w obleśne, acz zajmujące niewielką przestrzeń kule mięsa. W dowolnym momencie te stwory potrafiły jednak wystrzeliwać się do swojego oryginalnego rozmiaru, z pancerzem który natychmiast pęczniał i wysychał. I to właśnie wydarzyło się tej nocy. Masy Asakku wskoczyły do wody, pędząc na okręty Kalipso oraz nieszczęśnych handlarzy, którzy postanowili akurat tego dnia zawitać do stolicy. Wspinały się na okręty, masakrując całe załogi bądź po prostu przebijając się przez dolne części okrętów swoimi cielskami. Załoganci tych drugich mogli się przez chwilę uważać za szczęściarzy, wyskakując z tonących statków, patrząc z oddali jak zagrożenie ze strony Katharsis się od nich oddala. Nie mieli pojęcia że na dnie akwenu czeka kolejny rodzaj niebezpieczeństwa. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Nowy Świt